


Amnesty

by Blondinka



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Amputation, Detectives, Drug Use, Ed being stupid and reckless, Established Relationship, M/M, Parallel Universes, Police AU, Roofies, Roy is caring, Smut, The Eye, WIP, action and fighting, and a lot more references, chainsaw fight, resident evil 7 reference, the truth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 10:58:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15639351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondinka/pseuds/Blondinka
Summary: Ed needs to find the Philosopher's Stone. He stumbles into a pretty devastating adventure. Luckily his guardian angel and sappy lover Roy is right by his side to take care of Ed's stupidity. Will Ed get to restore his little brother's body or is he too reckless considering his actions?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one is cheesy. But Ed's pretty much reckless when it comes to Kimblee... Little brat needs to watch out. Not Beta-read! 
> 
> Started 09.02.2017 - WIP

April 1947. The stack of missing cases piled up, getting higher and higher day by day. It became ridiculous. Roy Mustang would arrive in the morning for work, only to have another person added to his missing files. People kept missing only to be found dead shortly after. There was no obvious connection between the cases. Amestris' police department had only once encountered this kind of slaughter before, in the early 1840 - almost one century ago.

Commissioner Mustang would only flip through the files, looking over pictures of male and female victims any age, only to be left wondering why in hell he was punished by fate to go through his ass load of paperwork. It was time for a damn deserved promotion and less paperwork. And what a lucky coincidence – Chief Bradley had to retire soon by now. Till then Roy Mustang had to hang in there and find Amestris' newest slaughter, earning the promotion.

Roy's dark, tired eyes moved to his office's door the moment deputy inspector Elric stepped inside. The kid was still pretty young despite his 18 years old age. His position was gained through the state's alchemy exam, which Edward passed with absolutely no difficulties. Roy has known Ed since the incident which brought him into the PD and right into Roy's bed.

Approx three years ago, Edward Elric was found in the front yard of his mother's burnt down house, severely burnt himself and with little memory of his brother's or mother's whereabouts. Later on he was informed that his mother had died in the flames. Alphonse Elric's corpse, however, was never found. Up to this day Ed was certain his brother was still alive. He could feel it deep down.

“You look good today,” said Roy glancing back to his files. It was true. He always looked good.

“I look good everyday,” Ed murmured and crashed into a chair nearby Roy's desk.

At this Roy blew an amused breath. He leaned back, sick of dealing with documents and crime scene pictures all day long. “Any new information about the stone?”

Ever since the day Ed lost his brother, mother and two limbs in the fire he's been researching day and night to be able to locate and/or create the Philosopher's Stone. It didn't matter how fancy and stable his automail limbs were, he planned to recover his body. And far more importantly, bring back his brother into his life.

Ed sighed, blowing his bangs out of his view. “Nah. The same theory shit... Nothing useful or practicable.” Disappointment was dripping from his voice. “I was up all night again and found nothing I didn't know already... Plus my missions on these missing cases drain me.” Ed gestured to Roy's desk. It was his turn to ask the most annoying question “Any new clues?”

“The only similarity I have is a historical phenomenon, back in the 1900s. A parallel to the Amestris Slaughter. Other than that it's just a bunch of dead or missing people who have nothing in common. Nor do their causes of death.”

Ed nodded. Having access to every databank and library he desired with no hindrance held its advantages. “Yeah I've read something about that too, months ago. I pretty much skipped that chapter tho since I didn't think it'd be any help.” Now that he thought it... “Anyway. After work. Your place?”

Roy smiled warmly. “Certainly.”

Prospects like this made coming home after a tiring work day even more pleasurable. Back in the day Roy first fought with himself and his guilty conscience to return Ed's flirting. Then, after Ed's 18th birthday, he finally agreed due to Ed's vehement display of sexual interest. He couldn't blame the kid, he was young and randy. Roy was aware of the illegality to seek sexual company of a subordinate. But, to limit damage, he waited until Ed was fully legal.

Was it morally and socially accepted? Maybe not. Was it legal? For sure not. Was it mentally and physically healthy? Absolutely. Luckily, Ed knew to keep his mouth shut and be discrete about their affair.

“Oh fuck me, I burnt my fucking mouth!”

Roy's surprised gaze landed on Ed who has spilled his cup of freshly poured coffee, jumping around, cursing loudly and attracting curious glances from coworkers through the open office door. So much for being “discrete”. Roy rubbed his eyes and the rest of his face in exasperation. What an obnoxious blonde he had picked.-

Once Roy opened the front door little words were exchanged before he and Ed started a heated make out session.

Ed loved to sneak out at night, leaving Izumi and Sig clueless of what he did in his free time. He just finished school recently and joined the police right after. Even tho the Curtis took good care of Ed ever since the incident he still longed for adventurous shit his foster parents didn't know anything of. Thinking of Roy and yearning his touch left Ed horny for most of the time. It was no secret Roy Mustang looked fuckable and sculptured by god himself. More importantly Roy's voice, smooth and deep, left Ed shivering. Especially when used in an authoritative manner in the bedroom.

“Finally,” both thought in union as they started to undress each other, popping open the buttons of their waistcoats and dress shirts. Best thing about work was counting down the hours to these moments.

Ed forcefully ripped open Roy's shirt, clawing at his chest while kissing his neck and inhaling expensive cologne. Ed's dick jumped happily. Meanwhile Roy freed Ed's hair from its ponytail and combed his fingers through the golden cascades.

It would be obvious to any bystander that Ed was letting his freak out by living on endorphin the lifestyle of a youngster brought with it as a compensation for losing his family. In contrast Roy was in need to look after and take care of someone after losing his longterm best friend and former police partner Maes Hughes. Their relationship was not flawless by any means. But it made them happy and thrilled. For the while being.

Ed let go of Roy, shrugging off his unbuttoned shirt and plopping down on his host's couch. Ed's physique was well toned thanks to Izumi's hard combat training. Roy could sense Ed's self-confidence. No matter how much or little clothes he had on. That Ed was neither ashamed of nor hiding his automail left Roy content. Maybe even a little bit proud.

The blonde looked up, massaging his arousal, legs spread. He freed his aching dick offering himself to Roy, waiting for the commissioner to drop to his knees and blow him. Roy did, used to their game. Kneeling before Ed and gulping down the blonde's length drew noises of rapture from him. A metallic palm landed on black hair, soothing through the strands and rewarding the man with loving strokes. Ed loved the power it brought to have someone on their knees, on his dick. He knew it wouldn't last forever and he'd be fucked like a whore very soon, but still. He enjoyed both ways.

Moaning in bliss Ed pressed Roy further onto his dick, throat fucking the older man. Roy could take it, he knew the man had no problem with that. However, soon the warm mouth left his dick and Ed's legs were grabbed and lifted from under his knees. The blonde was repositioned and properly thrown onto the couch. Then his pants were gone for good. Ed, now laying completely naked under Roy, felt fingers press down on his tongue.

“You know what to do,” came Roy's husky voice from above. Now he sat between spread legs. He pressed open Ed's jaw and started wetting three fingers on the blonde's tongue. Ed closed his lips around the digits, complying and sucking. All the while he kept eye contact and flickered his tongue out from time to time.

When Roy was happy with the amount of wetness he left Ed's mouth and found his goal right under the blonde's balls. Resuming to lick and suck Ed's cock Roy added fingering to his major task. First one to get Ed used to the sensation and to locate his sweet spot. Judging by the squirming and gasping Roy was pretty sure he found what he was looking for. He then pressed a second finger in, adding more pressure on the spot that drove Ed crazy. By the time he was swallowing Ed whole he had three fingers in his blonde, pumping in and out in a fuck motion and holding back just enough to concentrate on pleasuring Ed's sex.

Thanks to the blinding bliss from the verge of cumming Ed enjoyed the feeling of being stretched thoroughly, loving the mixture of being blown and having his ass filled. He drew his knees further apart, bucked his hips and tried to impale himself any more if possible. He wasn't holding back his voice. He loved showing Roy loudly how much he was into this. Any second now Roy would be gulping down his cum, Ed knew. That thought only encouraged his arriving orgasm.

“Like that, Bastard...” Ed panted, chocking on his own breath.

Some bickering and name calling only spiced up their play time. In return, Roy squeezed the base of Ed's dick along with his balls in an angered fashion. He cut off the circulation in Ed's dick, making it swell even more. Which only sent Ed over the edge. Cumming hard down Roy's throat left the tortured blonde drained. This old bastard really knew how to draw the most intense orgasms from him, Ed thought smirking.

Ed didn't recall Roy extracting half his hand from his ass. But not long after orgasming Ed was lifted by the nape into sitting position and kissed deeply. Not caring about his own taste on Roy's tongue he returned the kiss, climbing onto Roy from sexual hunger.

Both laid back down with Ed on top. He worked open Roy's pants. He could already feel the commissioner's massive hard on which begged for attention.

Sitting on Roy's clothed dick Ed squirmed and rode him in teasing manner, trying to irk his sex partner. All the while he ran his hands, one warm flesh the other cold steel, all over Roy's hard chest and neck. He reached back, lifted his ass and pulled the underwear off the hard, hot, jumping flesh. Ed quickly spat into his palm, by design lubing up what he was about to take a seat on. With little resistance Ed lowered himself down Roy's dick, quietly gasping once he was filled to the brim. First h e started out all slow - riding that dick in circular patterns, sitting upright and starring down with a tipped back head at the older man. Ed felt in control.

Then, as Roy was tortured enough and buried balls deep inside Ed, he grabbed his lover by the hips in order to rock into him, hard. Ed laid down flat on Roy's chest. Long blonde hair fell like a curtain from over his shoulders. They kissed, moaning into each others mouths as Ed was fucked from beneath. The rhythm increased in speed and aggression. Meanwhile a fist tugged tightly on blonde strands and made Ed groan with delight.

-

Ed preferred to stay overnight over leaving and returning home where he had to face a barrage of questions from Izumi. And most likely getting smacked up the head for sneaking in at such a late hour. So while Roy had a smoke and worked on some papers and cases, Ed looked up more information about the Philosopher's Stone. He thumbed through the police's secret notes. His most recent researches resulted in one confirmed case of successful recreation of the stone. Alongside, countless renowned alchemists attempted to imitate and copy the procedure. With little success.

Furthermore, he came across the Crimson Lotus Alchemist Zolf J. Kimblee. Seemingly his attempts were the most promising ones. However, there was not much data about the guy, which left Ed frustrated and curious for more. He needed to know what this procedure was, how far Kimblee has gotten and if he's been able to achieve his goal by now... But unfortunately, all he could find along his experiments to create the Philosopher's Stone were countless drug crimes. The guy had anything but a clean slate. Driven by the sparks of hope Ed didn't feel repulsed by Kimblee and was already making plans how to locate and interview him, more subliminally than openly.

Luckily the Crimson Alchemist's latest habitual residence was trackable. The rest was about asking around if anyone has seen that dude. Pretty easy job, Ed thought. His plan was to get as close as possible to this man and figure out where he kept his notes, where he storaged his results, possible experiments. Anything useful.

-

Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye was happily typing away on her typewriter, occasionally looking up only to return to her work. Her faithful accompanist and narcotics detector Black Hayate perked up and welcomed Roy in her office with a friendly bark.

“Trying to skive off work, Sir?” she joked as Roy placed a steaming cup of coffee on her desk and took a seat.

“I'm only human, Lieutenant,” Roy retorted but sighed right afterwards. “I feel like someone's pranking me with all these missing cases. Guess how many in total, Riza.”

She sipped her cup. “You'll tell me anyway.” A pause. “So?”

“84. In two months.” He raked his fingers through his black hair. “I'd love to see a motive, a pattern, a hint or vaguely a suspect. Anything. It's like someone is throwing puzzle pieces in my face on a daily basis only to piss me off.”

Riza took a second to consider. “Maybe there could be a hint indeed. But I'm not sure if there's any coherence. Most of the cases, who later were found dead, showed traces or remains of anesthetics. I'm working on it. As soon as I get anything useful – you're the first soul to know.”

Roy hummed in agreement. “First drugged, then slashed like fatstock. Wonderful.” He took a moment to free his mind. “I need you to do me a little favor.”

Black Hayate jumped into Riza's lap, bored out of his mind. Riza started to pat and tickle his head. “How 'little'?”

“Please keep an eye out on Fullmetal. He's fanatically searching for the Philosopher's Stone-”

Riza interrupted him, “That's nothing new, Sir. Ed's a very smart and determ-”

Roy continued since she didn't seem to get his message. “Most recently he's been obsessed with the Crimson Alchemist since he figured out his experiments are up to date.”

Riza screw up her face. “That drug lord we're observing? He's still improving his alchemy techniques?” She was pretty sure only drug deals mattered to him by now.

“Exactly. Keep Ed on a leash, if possible. God knows the kid won't listen to me if I tell him to leave Kimblee alone.” Even tho Ed didn't announce any undercover mission Roy could feel there was something off. Ed didn't think well of sticking to rules and security.

“You're basically telling me he's about to take matters into his own hand?” She laughed. “That's reckless, I would have expected better of him.”

“Me too. He thinks I haven't caught wind of it yet. And his goal is his priority number one. But I want him to stay safe.” Ed was worrying the shit out of Roy most of the times. The kid's stubbornness didn't help these kind of situations at all. Roy has learned to keep out of Fullmetal's business as far as he could handle. But his protective instincts kicked in over which Roy had no control. Besides, Roy didn't need Ed to interfere with the police's work or making matters worse. He was supposed to stick to the murder investigations.

“I'll do my best, Sir. Even though I can't make promises since both of us know how Fullmetal's mind works.” She looked deep in thought as she played with Black Hayate's paw.

“Agreed. Still.” They shared a moment of silence, watching each other.

Roy thought of any details Riza could possible use. Meanwhile Riza plotted strategies how to keep Ed out of trouble. A knock on the office door broke their peaceful silence which sealed them off from the department's busy everyday life. Gracia poked her head in, beaming at the two.

“Hey there!” Gracia greeted. “I just wanted to drop by and leave a warm Hello.” Roy's and Riza's gaze landed on the enormous tupperware she was hugging. “So I brought some goodies for my hard working police officers.” The Hughes widow cocked her head laughing sweetly. Even though her husband Maes was shot a couple years ago she kept her habit of gifting his friends self baked goods.

“I want you to stay well nourished,” she winked and started to unpack, popping off the lids.

“Thank you, Gracia,” said Roy, mouth already watering. “We really appreciate your care.”

Riza agreed. “You always bring the best stuff. Thank you.” She stood up, letting Black Hayate off her lap. Both women hugged. “How's it going? Everything alright? How's the little sweetheart?”

Roy placed another chair right next to his and in front of Riza's desk so Gracia could join them properly.

“I'm good, thank you Riza. Life insurance covers anything me and my little sunshine need. Please, help yourselves! I have jam and fruit filled buns, cinnamon rolls, sandwiches with ham, cheese, eggs... and some cream tart.” Gracia's smile was as bright as the sun.

-

Ed took a deep drag from his cigarette in an attempt to calm his racing pulse. Concealed by the darkness of an alley he thought his plan through. He was about to enter a bar he suspected Kimblee to be in tonight. On one hand he didn't want to draw any attention since he was undercover. But on the other hand running around like a whore with his significant long blonde hair, his loose black tank top and black leather jacket he knew he'd draw attention for sure. Still, he had to appear interesting and worthwhile if he planned to lure the Crimson Alchemist into the kind of conversation he aimed for. Boring looking people tended to be ignored.

Please let this one end well, he prayed in his mind.

Stomping out his cigarette Ed left his hiding spot and walked towards an unremarkable building – a bar called 'The Devil's Nest'. Walking down some stairs, he was instantly greeted by the stench of heavy smoke and sweat in the air. Men were laughing and arguing, smoking and drinking, calling for half naked women and groping them. Ed roamed the area, looking out for a white clad guy with tied black hair... He'd punch a wall if he had come here in vain. Men were looking him up and down already. He could feel their hungry, judging glances. Especially on his ass in those tight pants.

He had to busy himself instead of standing like an idiot in the middle of the room. Heading for the bar Ed took a seat and waved for the bartender to notice him. He noted some tribal running from her cheek over her shoulder but didn't pay too much mind to the design. She had very short blonde hair and wore a grim expression.

“Why, hello there,” she greeted, leaning over the counter and casually granting an open view in her cleavage. “What's such a pretty little boy doing in this shit hole?”

Ed laughed at her mock-compliment. “Just hand me a beer, will you?”

The bartender pouted. “Sorry, buddy. We don't serve kids' drinks,” she taunted provocatively.

She's testing me I guess, thought Ed. He agreed that he didn't look like he belonged here. He was by far the youngest guest in this bar, looking all innocent and anything but criminal. “I see. Let me rephrase my order then – whiskey. Thanks.” He was used to strong liquor thanks to long nights at Roy's place.

“Sure,” she answered. In no time Ed's order stood right before him. “Enjoy, Sweetie.” She noticed Ed looking around, scanning the crowd.

“Martel! Get me another drink, dammit!” Some random guy called from across the bar.

“Get that stick outta your ass!” She called back and took care of her customer.

Shortly after she returned to Ed since he kinda struck her, leaving her curious. “Well, is there something particular you're looking for?”

Ed turned his head back to her. “Depends. How well do you know the guys coming here?” He was trying to find out if she was a regular worker and a possible source of information.

Martel smiled crookedly. “Depends. What do you wanna know? For instance, I've never seen you strolling around here nor anybody your age. Ever.”

“Trust me, it's all business. Not pleasure. And actually, yes. I am looking for a certain someone in here. Hopefully you could help me out.” The whiskey was a nice starter to calm his nervousness. Slowly, he was getting used to this place and the looks he received.

Again Martel leaned forward, bracing her upper body on her elbows. The blonde was way too young for her tastes, but still she had to spill, “You're a pretty boy, you know that?” She received an apathetic expression in return. “I'd love to help you out. If, you know...” She tapped her forefinger on the counter, rolling her eyes away from him and looked around unobtrusively.

This was his chance. Ed leaned into her earshot. “I need to see Zolf Kimblee. I know he's frequenting his place when he's in town.”

Martel starred at him, blinking slowly. Ed continued. “I've got something for him. Something he asked me to get. I can't go into detail, I'm sure you can see why.” He starred right back at her. Once Martel cocked her head and tapped her finger couple more times he put a balled up bill next to her hand. She unfolded it and simply pocketed it.

“You're lucky. He'll be back soon. Before you came in he stepped outside. So, keep your eyes open,” she winked.

Scoffing an annoyed breath Ed threw back the rest of his drink only to ask for another afterwards. “Thanks.” Well, better than nothing. At least he knew he was on the right scent. He was happy that she kept him company so no guy tried to hit on him. Even tho his looks suggested it, he was no hooker.

Fate was playing for his favor because moments later Martel nudged him and turned away to serve other guests. There he was, the guy Ed was stalking and ready to grill about the stone. He knew he had to hold himself back tho. Any sudden moves could get his ass in trouble. Watching Kimblee from the corner of his eye he noticed him heading straight to the bathroom. Alone. He tipped Martel and left his empty glass for her to clean away. Then he followed Kimblee, about to take a leak and start chit-chat.

Inside the bathroom he found Kimblee taking a piss without a care in the world. He didn't even notice Ed entering. He stealthed up to Kimblee, stood right next to him and began to piss as well. Soon he felt Kimblee glance at him, briefly. Ed returned the quick check over, his gaze flickering for a moment too long.

“See anything you like, kid?” Kimblee snorted, turning his head.

His features seemed even more intrigued in real life. The pictures skewed his appearance for sure. Ed answered with a smile. “While you ask me so directly, yes I do.” He zipped his pants and walked away to wash his hands. “I know who you are and what you are up to.”

Kimblee only sneered a laugh. “Really?” His tone changed into a hostile one. “Ya a cop, shrimp?”

Ed froze. His heart skipped a beat and he broke out in sweat. Slowly, taking in a deep breath and turning towards his target, Ed swallowed.

“Who are you calling a fucking 'shrimp'?!” he hissed, eyes like daggers. He let the cop question slide, ignoring this aspect completely. How dare he mock his height!

Ed's outburst was ignored. Kimblee was done anyway, zipping up and about to wash his hands too. As Ed continued with a heaving sigh he paid him little attention.

“I'm impressed by your alchemy. As far as I know you might be about to get your hands on something I've been looking for for years.” Kimblee still ignored him.

Ed had to hook him somehow. Since the guy was a huge drug lord, Ed tried to change his tactic. “But I'm not here for some cheap private lessons on alchemy. I'd also like to join your business.”

At this Kimblee granted him his attention, checking him over thoroughly. It seemed he considered how to possibly use the kid and whether he was worth it. “Why. What's the deal? How could you be of any use to me? Maybe on the streets?” he nastily suggested.

Internally Ed shuddered with disgust but kept his cool on the outside. He crossed his arms over his chest. “That's the catch. I'd prefer a less unpleasantly smelling location to discuss the details. I can assure you, that you're wasting an opportunity if you turn me down right here.”

At this point Ed didn't know where he had Kimblee. If he didn't think of something good right now he could lose him for good. “In case you're interested in a little private party - I have secret connections which give me free access to any evidence room. Best and cleanest shit. Most probably cleaner than what you're selling.”

Finally Kimblee whirled around, sneering. “That's most probably my shit in those evidence rooms anyway.” He cocked his head. “You're hair color matches your IQ, kiddo.”

Taken aback, Ed froze. Obviously Kimblee was losing interest and Ed was making no sense at this point. Besides, he didn't even know much details about the drug dealing issues since he was focusing mostly on murder cases, especially with alchemy involved. Drugs were Riza Hawkeye's specialty. He was about to open his mouth and save face when Kimblee kept talking.

“But if you're eager to party...” His pale, sharp eyes trailed Ed up and down, “There could be something arranged.” Reaching into an inner pocket of his white blazer he drew a plain visit card. “Your very own private invitation, this Friday night,” Kimblee trailed off, holding up the tiny piece of paper to catch Ed's attention only to drop it carelessly and walk off.

Once the bathroom door closed Ed quickly bent down to pick up the plain, white card and read an address. He's never heard of it before but he was very curious what this was all about. Furthermore, Ed wondered why Kimblee was carrying these cards around. Flipping it around Ed studied the piece of paper, being disappointed to find nothing along the address. He said “invitation”, so maybe Kimblee was indeed looking out for certain people to inform or remind them of this event. Ed wasn't sure whether to consider himself lucky or doomed. But danger was delicious and Ed loved to play with fire. Speaking of fire, Roy popped up in his mind. They hadn't had sex in forever. About two days. Now that his little mission started off with success he felt pretty good about himself and needed to celebrate it in bed.

Ed was jerked out of his thoughts immediately as soon as the door was opened and some bulky man with scarred eyes and forehead walked in. For some reason the man looked displeased to see the young blonde. So Ed pocketed the card and left the foul smelling restroom. Once again Ed scanned the bar, but Kimblee was nowhere to be found. Well, there was nothing left to do in here. Finally, Ed decided to leave for good.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed gets roofied. Watch your drinks, kids!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this scene *shrug*

“Hey, you still in here, Sir?” Jean Havoc passed by Roy's open office door, looking pleasantly surprised not to be all alone at 1am in the police department. “Thought I was the only one left behind for paper-work-penalty,” he joked, a cigarette hanging from the corner of his mouth as always.

Roy rubbed his sore and stiff neck. “Yeah, I thought the same in here.” Right after his tired sounding statement he yawned.

Jean invited himself in and crashed into a chair, head thrown back. “Jesus, it gets worse day by day. A break would be nice – if you hear me, you bastard, stop killing innocent people and smothering us with the bureaucracy!” he called theatrically at the ceiling and shook his fist.

“Yes, I hear you loud and clear,” came a female voice from outside. Both men jerked awake, hearts racing from a third party's presence.

Right on cue, Riza Hawkeye appeared in the doorway. She wore her hair down, dressed more casually than usual. She raised a blonde eyebrow at the two who watched her with huge eyes as if she was some ghost haunting the office. She tried again. “Relax, I was joking. Couldn't resist. Jean was asking for it.” Nudging his shoulder she laughed warmly. “So, what are you still doing in here?”

Snapping out of his little jump scare shock Jean pointed at her. “Same goes to you, Riza!”

“Well, I forgot a folder at my desk and to my surprise heard voices,” she explained calmly.

“Huh,” Jean breathed. “And we're drowning in papers to the point we can practically set up a tent – because we're not leaving anytime soon.” He turned to Roy. “We gonna die here, ain't we?” Roy nodded, demonstratively agreeing.

So typically boys, Riza thought amused. Speaking of boys. “Yeah, I feel you. Kimblee's been acting up lately, giving me lots of extra work. Did Ed give away any more details on his very own little mission?”

A moment of silence. “Actually, no.” Roy answered. “Unfortunately. Which is irking me, to be honest.”

Jean looked between the two, confusing written all over his face. “What did I miss?” Major Elric was taking missions on his own now?

With a heavy sigh Roy clarified the situation. “Ed has been showing interest in Kimblee on a very unhealthy level. I've noticed his researches found a new path, namely to the ones of the Crimson Alchemist, Amestris' biggest drug lord.”

Taking a minute to comprehend Jean finally blew a breath of astonishment. “And that kid is my boss...” he mumbled defeated. “Even he should know it's dangerous to snoop around. He's just fully recovered from the fire, geez.”

“I've read the report, too. I'm so sorry for Ed. But he needs to learn that he can go off scot-free with anything he does in life.” Riza commented.

Roy remembered everything bright and clear. He wrote the report. He was there to investigate that night, 3 years ago. Ed was about to turn 15, he recalled. Commissioner Mustang was most probably the only person who knew every detail of that incident, by being there and having Ed's retold version. What caused the devastating fire at the Elric residence was an outdated, not maintained boiler in their basement. It happened at night, mere hours before Roy's arrival...-

October 1943. Woken by the foul smell of burnt plastic Al rattled his big brother out of sleep. By the time both boys were properly awake and alerted, flames ate their way up the stairs already. Fighting panic and the instinct to run for his life, Ed was determined to get their mother out of the house as well. As it seemed she was still soundly asleep.

Downstairs, in the burning living room, Ed stopped his little brother. Coughing, Ed ordered. “We've got to get mom! I can't hear her so she must be still asleep.” He had his mouth and nose covered with his night t-shirt.

“What if she's unconscious from the monoxide!” Al countered, equally covering his face.

“We have no time for wild theories. I'mma go get her!” Ed rushed back, about to climb the stairs. However, soon he was crushed by pieces of burning wood falling from above. They had underestimated the whole situation, the fire spread far quicker and wider than expected. Time ran out quickly. “Fuck!” Ed cried out, writhing and desperately trying to crawl away from the fire eating away the flesh of his left lower leg.

Al rushed to Ed's side and helping him get back up. Ed clung to his brother, unable to stand properly on both legs. “We need to get out of here, brother!” Al sobbed.

“No! I won't leave mom!” Ed tugged at Al and tried wrenched away from him.

“You're hurt. First we need to leave this place and then we call 911 immediately!” Al has never been happier and more relieved about the payphone's existence right across the street. He briefly checked on Ed, realizing how badly his brother was burnt – bloody, black and to the bone. “This way!” They limped their way towards the front door. With one hand Al covered his face, with the other arm he supported Ed.

Fate was definitely not in their favor. Right on cue the wooden front door caught fire, sparkling in explosive flames. “You gotta be kidding me,” Ed pushed through gritted teeth. He was slowly becoming very dizzy and inattentive. His lungs burned with every breath.

Al made a quick decision. “I will transmute a way out!” He was a very talented and smart young alchemist. He needed to use alchemy wisely this time. Thinking back to all his practicing Al gently lowered Ed off himself and clapped his hands only to place them on the ground. He had to focus, precisely imagining the transmutation and every line needed.

Ed watched, chest heaving. Seemingly the alchemy started to work its magic. Pale blue light swallowed Al, first his feet then his whole body. Ed's eyes widened. “What the-! Al, what are you trying to pull?”

Al jerked up. Thanks to the fire and Ed's concerned comment he lost focus. Suddenly, an eye opened underneath them and extracted countless little, snake-like arms. Ed watched in awe, unsure if he's started hallucinating or if this was reality. The black arms snug around Al, binding him like rope and dragging him into the eye, inch by inch.

“Al!” Ed called, reaching out for his brother. Sadly, he was too slow, missing Al completely from lack of focus. Trembling and panting for breath the blonde watched as his little brother was sucked into the ground by some mysterious black arms, into this godforsaken eyeball.

I made a mistake, Al realized terrified to the bone. The array must have opened something that was not supposed to opened by design. Al's distress and emotions must have influenced his alchemy performance, horribly.

In the blink of an eye, Al was gone. Ed blinked a couple more times, his vision blurring more and more from smoke and fire. “No...! Al!”

He grew panicked. Limping in the only direction that was left, Ed threw himself against the flaming door with all this strength. Since he threw himself shoulder first, his t-shirt caught fire immediately. Luckily, Ed managed to break the already weakened door down with his body weight and escaped into the front yard, out of the toxic smoke. All the while his right arm kept burning until Ed succeeded to roll in the wet grass and at least put out the fire before it spread across his torso and up to his hair. Faintly, Ed registered neighbors crying in terror, already calling 911 and watching the horrifying scene. It didn't take long for Ed to lose consciousness altogether...

“ _It's no use. We have to amputate.”_ Ed snapped his eyes open in terror. Only to find white clad people, bent over him, put a mask on him. Yet again, he was knocked out cold...

The blonde liked his nurse. She was very thoughtful and caring. He read “Lisa G.” on her name tag. She took good care of Ed's recovering form, but always kind of completely in another place mentally. He wasn't sure if Lisa was simply coping with her job and the daily portion of gore. Or if she helped herself with chemical and herbal substances from the pantry.

Ed quickly learned that his mother burnt in her sleep. His brother was gone, so was Ed's last memory of what happened to Al. Nothing was left of his home, burnt into non-recognition. Commissioner Mustang visited him in hospital, asked some boring questions and wrote his report. Winry and granny Pinako Rockbell paid Ed daily visits. Winry was supposed to take after her grandmother soon. She was going to assist her while Ed received automail attachment. Ed set himself one major goal: to recover within two years and being fully recovered by the time he's graduated. He needed to get back in perfect shape in order to restore his body and memory – and get Al back. Ed knew Al was still alive. He felt it deep inside.

The day Ed was finally released from the hospital a nurse rolled him out of his room in a wheelchair. The blonde caught sight of the new patient taking his place. After eavesdropping on the doctors, Ed understood a ten year old boy was burned from head to toe. Bandaged like a mummy the child lay on the bed next to the one Ed had occupied. The patient chart read “R. Victoriano”.

Shortly before his 18th birthday, Edward Elric took and passed the state alchemist exam and joined the police force in order to fulfill his newly set life goal. Namely to find the Philosopher's Stone. Always under the watchful eyes of Roy Mustang, that is. Namely his boss, living guardian angel and secret lover.-

Back in the present day, Roy took a deep breath and spoke up again after retelling and thoroughly discussing the events three years ago. “We need to keep Ed safe and out of this mess. Our first priority is to get this massacre under control. Only then we can grant Ed the space and peace to look for the stone.”

“Yeah, he's a tough and headstrong kid,” Jean agreed, rolling his cigarette between thumb and forefinger. “But being tough doesn't protect you from this world's cruel nature.”-

The blonde had serious troubles finding the correct location of the given address. Currently he wandered around Amestris' industrial park, finally approaching the right building. Given his smartass nature Ed looked up Kimblee's private party place at daytime. It was hard enough in the bright, now in the middle of the night Ed wasn't even sure if he had found the right street again.

Finally stopping by a barren looking multistory building Ed approached the main entrance, pulling and finding it unlocked. Of course the lights were on in the main hall. Which held only a pair of stairs and an elevator. It didn't look like ordinary people were living in the given apartments. Actually, it was deadly quiet. On the white card was the hint “at the very top” so Ed summoned the elevator and entered, going off to the 5th floor. Mentally Ed was bracing himself of what he might find. He had a little drink before coming here to calm his nerves, overthinking how to possibly gain what he was earning for from Kimblee. His head was pounding from thousands of options and opportunities of how to approach Kimblee's work.

Ed found the highest floor to be an open arena with no doors shielding the penthouse from the rotten main hall. He heard several voices with vocal-free music pumping in the background. Venturing the final step, Ed entered the party and looked for a white suit or anyone else he might recognize. Even if the chances were about zero. Suddenly Ed found himself being watched by two large figures: one blonde man with glasses and another one with brown hair and dark skin. They kept quiet, following his every step with wary gazes.

“There you are!”

Ed had no time to focus on these two men and their paranoid glances at him, because out of nowhere he felt an arm snake around his shoulders. He was pressed into a taller person, significantly clad in white. “Glad you could make it,” Kimblee cheered, obviously on some substance. The Crimson Alchemist let go of Ed and gave him a look over. “Somebody dolled up, I see,” he purred.

For tonight Ed had decided to put on a vibrant, blood red dress shirt, which he left unbuttoned on the first two or three buttons and rolled up his sleeves. His leather pants were as tight as ever, gifting anyone walking behind Ed a very nice view. Only his old fashioned boots didn't match his noble attire, because they truly looked worn out. His long hair was pulled up in a pony tail as usual.

“Get my guest a god damn drink, for fuck's sake!” Kimblee called out. Additionally he summoned person to join them. “Frank, come here will ya?” Now he addressed a man his own age with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes.

Said man took Ed's other side and shoved a glass of whiskey into Ed's automail hand, all the while smiling confidently. “Why hello, my name is Frank Archer. I'm a close friend.” He gestured towards Kimblee. Both directed Ed towards the bar counter where they could take a seat and talk pretty much in private, away from the other faceless guests Ed has never seen before.

Laughing openhearted the party's host explained. “This is the raunchy kid that sprang me on the stone in the bar's shitter. He has some balls of steel, started chatting up while I took a piss.” He squeezed Ed's shoulder and ran a hand down the kid's front. “By the way, Pretty. You never told me your name.”

Taken aback by Kimblee's dead on fashion and vulgar language, he couldn't think of anything else but to answer straight away “Ed”.

“Nice, Ed. Call me Zolf, if ya please. Be right back.” The Crimson Alchemist excused himself leaving Ed to Archer for a moment.

“So you are the type of person to walk up to people and chat away I see?” Archer took a sip of his drink, watching Ed do the same.

“Whenever I catch eyes on someone I am interested in, yes.” Ed countered.

“Hm, you really must have caught his attention. You must know, Zolf Kimblee never forgets a face. Will you share your secret of how you know about Zolf's Philosopher's Stone experiments?”

“Simple.” Ed said. “I did some library research and found him listed in the most successful attempts.” All the sudden the blonde felt someone replace his drink with the words how irresponsible it is to leave guests with empty glasses. “...there was no indication that he actually _has_ the stone, but...”

“We never check these reports on our work directly. I assume there were no details of the creation process, or was there?” Frank Archer kept the conversation going and drew Ed's attention from his drink back to himself. Demonstratively, gazes locked, he threw back the rest of his drink and started pouring another right after.

Ed never showed weakness or hesitation and did like Archer. He kept drinking. “Not explicitly. I concluded the published information would not suffice for me.”

“Well, as fancy as the stone might be, I hope you are aware this is no toy.” A crooked smirk spread across his face. He watched Ed enjoy his drink. “I assume from your determination to get your hands on the Philosopher's Stone that you are fairly skilled at alchemy. Is that so?”

Ed looked back up from his glass in an attempt to focus on the face talking to him. “Yeah. Yeah I am...”

“So what is your specialty, then?”

The blonde froze for a second, trying to comprehend the question. His head felt heavy out of the sudden. “None,” he answered. “I morph matter the way I need it, like earth and metal.” His palms were sweaty, knees weak, arms heavy – Ed couldn't focus his sight at all. This is very strange, Ed thought. He was used to liquor, why did this hit him so hard so fast?

“So you play around?” Archer laughed.

For that statement Ed spared him a pissed glimpse through his golden bangs. “No offense!” The man held up both hands in mock defense. “I was just joking, you know. A little teasing.”

Ed put his drink away on the counter, watching Archer's lips move in slow motion while his limbs grew weaker. “'s ok, no offense taken,” he mumbled unsure.

Kimblee's friend arched his eyebrows. “Hey there, you ok?” Archer limply waved his hand in front of Ed's tired eyes. Then with a swift, curt motion of his fingers he summoned Kimblee, nodding.

Panting for breath Ed rubbed his eyes. “I kinda feel... not well.” This was a completely new sensation. He felt as if bitten by a snake. Paralyzing more and more by the second, heart racing.

Kimblee watched the scene, head cocked to the side. “Oh no,” he breathed. “I think it's best if you rest for a moment.” He reached out and pulled Ed from his seat by the arm. It was unmistakable how unstable Ed was on his feet. “Just lay down for a second, hm?” Holding Ed up by firm grasps around his shoulder and waist Kimblee led the blonde away from the main event, down the counter and around the corner.

Momentary Ed stumbled over his own feet and braced himself against the wall. Kimblee let himself be pulled into the crash, in the process sandwiching Ed between himself and the wall. “Watch out, Ed. Don't fall. We're almost there...” He purred into Ed's ear.

They passed couches and more counters, with groping and writhing men and women. Moaning and heavy panting filled the air, too animalistic and uncontrolled to be tuned out by the low, vibrating music from the main room. Ed didn't quite register tho, too unconcentrated and heavy minded. Walking was unambiguously too hard right now. Ed was deprived of the luxury to come to terms with his new surroundings as soon as they entered what looked like a bedroom.

“See?” Kimblee spoke again. “We're here. Now lay down–” He dragged Ed towards the bed. “And _rest._ ” He emphasized the last word by brutally throwing the kid on the bed. Grinning widely Kimblee watched Ed bounce off the bed limply, like a sack potatoes. Other than that, the blonde didn't move.

Climbing on top, the Crimson Alchemist sat down on Ed and grabbed his wrists, pinning them against the cushions. With what was left of his strength, Fullmetal tried to move his hands out of this grip, but failed horribly as Kimblee yet again grabbed him the same way and put as much body weight on top of the blonde as possible while still watching the kid's face.

“I can't believe your stupidity, you slut.” The man laughed brokenly, utterly happy about his catch. “Look at me,” he ordered, letting go of the flesh wrist only to grab Ed's jaw and turn his head. “Would have thought your mommy and daddy taught you better.” Kimblee sniffed Ed's face, then his neck.

Ed squirmed away from the assault by turning away his face and desperately bucking his hips. Soon a hand around his neck ended any futile attempts of freeing himself. Ed froze again.

“Hold still, you little bitch.” Kimblee growled, cutting off Ed's air supply for a moment. “You know there is no way out of this.” He laughed at the blonde. Once he felt safe to let go of Ed's wrists altogether the man started to grope Ed wherever he pleased. By now the DHB must have knocked out any vigor left in Ed's system, leaving him feeble and spiritless. Taking a very close look at Ed's eyes Kimblee was positive the kid was gone.

“I know you're still in there, Ed.” His hand reached a leather clad crotch, clawing and filling his palm. “Your body is dead right now, but your spirit is very aware of what's happening.” Zolf J. Kimblee was a well known insane sadist. He loved to play with his prey before feasting and ending the act as nasty and as gory as possible. His hands kept wandering up and down Ed's front, over his neck and hair.

“You have no idea what I'm about to do with you, brat.” He grabbed the blonde's jaw once again. This time he forced several fingers into his mouth, pressing down on the tongue and choking Ed with his remaining hand. Again, Ed weakly turned his head, but with no success. The fingers remained in place, rummaging around and making Ed gag which only increased the pressure on his neck. “No fighting back, Ed. I'm in control here,” he chuckled. Since Kimblee was a hundred percent sure to make this was Ed's last night on earth, he decided to share his thoughts with his newest victim.

“You were so eager to talk about the stone, weren't you?” He pawed Ed's crotch again while still choking him. “Shows how little you know about the fucking stone.” Kimblee leaned down to inhale the smell of blonde hair. Then he whispered into Ed's ear, coating the skin with hot breath. “You need human souls, Beautiful. You slit some throats and collect the souls with the help of alchemy. I've been haunting down countless people. Everyday. I'm so close.”

He sat back up, removing his bruising grip from Ed's throat and returned to play with his lips and jaw. “Hear the bitches in heat?” He referred to the equally drugged guests and his equally sadistic buddies. “They're all part of something magical. The stone... is magic. And you, my pretty little boy, are so very special. And soon part of the stone...” he mumbled dreamily.

“A true waste, I admit. Would have loved to keep you as my toy.” With a heated growl Kimblee carelessly ripped open Ed's dress shirt and ran sharp nails down the smooth, toned chest–

“Mr, Kimblee!”

Kimblee froze and gritted his teeth. Then he snapped his head towards the door frame. “Don't you see I'm fucking _busy_ here?! Come back after I'm done with this whore!”

“We need to evacuate immediately. The police is on its way. Now.” Darious grumbled anything but amused.

“Says who?” Kimblee snarled.

“King Bradley. The DEA informed him about a crackdown. This address must have leaked and the department's leader Hawkeye insisted to investigate.” Darious watched Kimblee throw his head back, scowling at the ceiling. Out of nowhere he slapped Ed so hard that even Darious winced.

Kimblee bent down. “You're a lucky little brat.” Turning back to his subordinate, he ordered “Dispose of everything. Promptly. Put away the haul, we need these bitches for later.”

Nodding, Darious pointed at Ed. “Him too?”

Openly unnerved and blue balled frustrated Kimblee prematurely decided, “Get rid of him – put this slut out of my eye sight!” Then Kimblee jumped off the bed, tugged at his suit and left.

Darious was left alone in the bedroom. He fixed a pitying gaze on Ed who laid spread out on the sheets like a corpse. Quickly, he made his decision and picked Ed up, carrying him like a bag of cement under his arm. The kid weights a fucking ton, Darious noted. Thanks to automail and muscles. Returning into the main room he caught up with Heinkel.

“What is this about?” asked Heinkel, wiping his mustache and nodding towards the unconscious blonde.

“Get us a car, we're bringing him away from here.” He wasn't sure why exactly he operated in Ed's favor, but it felt right. From the moment they saw him, Darius wondered why Kimblee let in a cop. This was unmistakably the Fullmetal Alchemist. The cop who investigated most of the crime scenes he, Heinkel and their mates left behind.

“Did Mr. Kimblee order that?” Now in the elevator, Heinkel watched Darious throw Ed over his shoulder.

“Stop calling this freak 'Mr'. This abusive asshole is a jerk to us most of the time.” Glancing over to his partner Heinkel, Darious found him looking expectantly back and still waiting for an answer for his previous question. Sighing, he reacted. “He wanted me to get him out of his eye sight. Basically, it's up to us now.”

They left the building with Ed.

“He really did a number on him,” Heinkel commented after they loaded Ed into the back seat and saw blood trickle down the chin from a burst open lip. They checked if he was still breathing, uncertain about the dosage the blonde has received. Shortly after they arrived at a cheap motel in the outskirts. Leaving Ed, along with his jacket, to sleep it off. Untouched.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fighting action is in order. Kimblee fucked up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blood and gore warning!

Nothing. Dead on arrival they found nothing. Riza shook with wrath – that sneaky bastard obviously fled seconds ago. The scene said it all. She saw right away that moments ago this penthouse was used for a roofie party. Traces of substances were left behind, tables and counters covered in snow. The air smelled like sex. She kicked an empty bottle of whiskey out of rage.

What a fucking waste of time. Kimblee made her look like a fucking idiot right in front of her team. She was so sure and so close. She had a stinging feeling someone must have announced their arrival. Riza spent one last glance at a plain, white card with their current location's address before seizing the moment and starting to examining the area closely anyway.

-

His head was about to split, Ed was sure. He could barely muster the energy to pry open his sore eyes. Every cell throbbed in pain. This was no ordinary hangover. This was agony on a higher level. Ed had to come to terms with his whereabouts, space and time. Turning his head, Ed looked through a dirty window. The sun was shining brightly in his face. Slowly coming to, he realized he was laying on the covers of a bed, completely clothed. Shoes inclusive. He neither knew this place nor remembered how he had gotten here. The last thing he was able to recall was talking to some guy Kimblee introduced as his friend. That's about it.

Ed's whole body felt sore and his mouth dry as a desert. Tasting something foul along blood, Ed reached up and drove fingertips over his lips. Caked blood detached from his lower lip and reopened a gashing wound. Ed winced. What the fuck happened to his face, he wondered.

Water. He needed water, this second. Ed rolled over, propping himself up on shaky arms. Luckily he managed to stumble into the motel room's bathroom. The tap spewed ice cold water which Ed greedily drank only to splash it into his face afterwards. He needed a fucking shower. Most importantly, he needed to give himself a check over. Apart from this deadly hangover he couldn't detect pain in any intimate area. Ed was totally sure that his ass was not sore. Concluding no one forced their way into his body last night.

Shedding his clothes Ed jumped into the disgustingly dirty shower. He flinched once hot water hit his chest. Looking down he realized someone had left deep scratches across his skin. “What the actual fuck,” Ed whispered. While running his flesh hand over the painfully throbbing wound on his lip he washed it out thoroughly.

After his very much needed shower Ed toweled off with the motel's given towels. All the while he raked his brains what happened at this party. Moreover he carelessly pulled long, blonde hair out of his ass crack – he annoying downside of having long hair. Wiping fog off the mirror Ed noticed faint, blue bruises on his neck. He reached for them. Those every definitely no hickeys. “ _...little bitch_.” Ed closed his eyes. He wanted to grasp that millisecond of what felt like an upcoming memory. The feeling was gone the moment it emerged. He gripped his mouth, watching his reflection and dropping his hand shortly after.

At least he wasn't robbed. Nothing he had with him before joining the party was missing today. Therefore, it was time to go home and take some pain killers for his pounding head. Ed knew Izumi would lose her shit and smack him upside the head for spending the night elsewhere without telling her.

-

Finally. After what felt like an eternity but was mere three days in reality, Ed returned back to work. For a moment, Roy put away the file he was currently working on as he heard Ed talk lazily to colleagues. Soon the blonde entered Roy's office, appearing to be drained from energy. The poor kid looked exhausted and very tired. Ed assimilated to the late spring temperatures and wore a simple, loose black tanktop.

“Sorry I didn't call...” Ed greeted unceremoniously. “I was busy with the stone,” he mumbled.

He couldn't pretend to keep out of Ed's business anymore. 'Ed's business' contained work's business and therefore Roy's business. “You mean your little undercover mission at Kimblee's?” Roy's voice lacked sympathy, gaze wary.

Ed stopped in tracks, starring at his superior. Was he that obvious? ...was it even a bad thing that his mission didn't go unnoticed? He wasn't sure. All he wanted was to be straight forward and discrete, snatching the only thing he was looking for for years. Ed felt like he has failed a test or an ordinary mission. Roy looked very unhappy about Ed's stunt. Shit, he's gonna kill me, Ed thought sweating. He followed Roy's every move as the man stood up from his desk and approached him.

Roy grasped Ed's nape, twisting his grip he exposed Ed's neck. “Who laid hands on you?” he demanded. He was no fool, Roy could easily make out any bruise's origin.

Ed shook, heart beating fearfully in his chest. “It's nothing, I'm fine. Job hazard.” He pushed away Roy's warm but firm touch.

“'Job hazard',” Roy repeated, deadpanned. “Ed, you're making no sense right now. What did you do? I can blatantly see how differently you behave.” Not to speak of him missing work for days and looking like he hasn't slept in forever.

There was no use lying or hiding the truth. Ed was sensible enough to realize it's for the best to spit it. He was no little boy anymore who hid from consequences after shattering something while carelessly playing around. “See,” Ed started, watching the floor. “I made out Kimblee's location and joined a party of his.” He looked up only to find Roy apathetically looking back. “It didn't go as planned tho and...” He made a pause, thinking about his phrasing. “I woke up in a motel room, extremely hungover.”

Roy's jaw dropped, about to say something – ask for details, make sure Ed was alright, give him a piece of his mind, smack him up the head, anything. But Ed beat him to it and kept babbling.

“But I'm sure I wasn't raped! I swear. Nothing felt sore. My ass would have killed me if anyone forced himself on me!” Ed snapped. But quickly grabbed his head and took a deep breath. “Actually, I felt like I got into a fight more than anything.”

Without hesitation Roy pulled Ed in and held him close. It took Ed a moment to fathom what this was about. Finally, he hugged Roy back and buried his face in the older man's westcoat, enjoying that trusted scent of his cologne. Rough hands wandered up, holding Ed's head in a gentle, cradling manner. Ed felt Roy plant faint kisses on his head, nuzzling his hair.

“You're such a reckless little brat, Ed,” Roy whispered. “You and your insubordination – risking violation, only because you think you can handle everything on your own.” He has lost his best friend Maes because his partner had decided to handle a case all by himself. Maes went undercover, not telling his partner Roy a single word. Next thing he knew Maes Hughes was shot in a fight with an insanely envious, bloodthirsty woman while he tried to call for backup.

“You should put a bell around Ed's neck,” came a female voice from the door. Riza watched them turn around slowly, as if waking out of their intimacy. “Or tie him to a leash.” Her expression matched her mood. She was pissed.

She walked up to Ed, nose raised, and looked down at him. Then she slapped him.

“What was that for?” Ed cried, holding his burning cheek.

Riza turned to Roy. “Deputy Elric has been a major hindrance for the DEA's work progress. He's been messing with my team's observation on Kimblee's drug lord business. Luckily I've found a little hint in Ed's jacket.” She peered at him. “He had a visit card with him, which read the address to Kimblee's well known roofie parties. It was your godforsaken luck that I've figured out what you're up to, Major.” Riza snorted.

“Hey! It wasn't for nothing, ok? I have valid information, first hand.” Ed countered, now equally riled up. “Wait, roofies?”

Riza scoffed, crossing her arms. “Don't tell me you didn't know this man uses DHB on his unsuspecting victims.”

“Uhm...” Ed turned red, ashamed of his own cluelessness. Jesus, he's never been interested in the chemical structure of drugs, therefore never looked anything up in that field. But Riza was right. He should have known better. He knew it wasn't the liquor knocking his ass out so fast. “Maybe it was for the better – I have news, about the stone and-”

“'For the better'?” Roy growled, not believing his hearing.

“But one issue bugs me even more than Ed's brazenness,” Riza interrupted both of them, regaining their attention. “There was no way Kimblee could have seen the raid coming. I am positive that this raid was only known to superintendent Bradley and my team. Nevertheless, despite Kimblee fleeing last minute, we investigated the penthouse. I theorize he's been warned, right before our arrival.”

“And who do you suspect, Riza?” asked Roy.

“I have a proposal for a suspect now that I remember pieces from that night-” Ed tried again but was tuned out.

“I can't put my finger on it, yet. But I think we have a mole in here. I'll figure out who, promised.” Riza spoke to Roy.

“Will anyone fucking listen-?”

“You're making serious allegations against the PD members. I trust you to investigate further on that issue, though.” Roy nodded.

Sighing in exasperation, Ed beat his metal fist against the wall, at last drawing their attention. “I have a clue. About the missing people.” That shut them both up. “First I woke up with a massive blackout, but after some time pieces of my memory returned. That bastard talked to me. I was out of it but he held a fucking monologue, alright?” Ed emphasized his next statement by jabbing his metal finger into his flesh palm. “He is killing people to create the Philosopher's Stone.”

After a moment of utter silence, Riza looked back to Roy. “Is he serious?”

Ed growled. So typical! Only because he wasn't thirty-something no one wanted to listen to him. “I get flash backs – so I held onto whatever my brain offered. I know what I've heard. The slimy bastard said something along the lines of slitting throats and collecting souls. This makes sense considering all the missing cases!

Roy pitched his nose bridge, feeling a migraine coming up. “At least we have a suspect now, finally.”

“Still. I want you to keep out of this, Ed. Given your brazen character you will cause more harm than good,” Riza scolded. “Again, this could have ended far worse if I wouldn't have intervened.”

“Right, thank you for saving my ass. Literally.” Ed's message held no sarcasm or spite. “But I am part of this case and won't withdraw just like that.”

Riza nodded. “I accept your decision. Under the condition of interest of full disclosure. You will not pull another stunt like that.”

Ed swallowed a knot in his throat. This woman could be very strict and mother-like when she wanted to. Even tho Ed felt talked down to he agreed. Riza was yet again right. He nodded. “I'm sorry.” He's learned his lesson. Riza's features softened again.

-

Kimblee sniffed a fresh line of snow, loudly. “Fuck yeah,” he breathed. Currently he was sitting at a desk in his loft. He wiped his nose with his hand a couple of times before the ringing of his phone startled him. Growling unhappily about the interruption Kimblee stood up to fetch the receiver.

“Who's bothering?” he snarled.

Silence. The person on the other end breathed into the phone. “I am very,” A pause. “very disappointed.”

Kimblee's pupils shrank. “Fuck, King Bradley.” Disappointed? That sounded like trouble. His heart began to race, just like his mind.

“Are you aware of your mistake?” asked Bradley warningly.

Laughing brokenly, Kimblee cracked a nervous smile. “Truth be told, I have no idea what you are talking about.”

“Remember your guests at your most recent party?” purred Bradley. His tone made Kimblee uneasy, edgy even.

Kimblee shrugged, even tho no one was there to see. “Couple of worthless bitches.” He sniffled, again wiping his nose.

“A certain blonde among them?” That even tone, connotation dreadful and foreshadowing, was anything but a good sign.

“I guess so,” answered Kimblee. “There were lots of blondes.”

Bradley growled into the phone “Keep digging.”

Taking a moment to brainstorm real quick, Kimblee finally said “There was a kid, male.”

“Yes.” Intermission. “You're in deep trouble.”

Crunching up his face, Kimblee scoffed. “Why?”

“I'll see you tomorrow.” The line went dead, leaving Kimblee confused and sweating.

“Fuck!” Outraged, Kimblee threw the receiver back on the phone. First he watched the device for a second, then he swiped the apparatus crashing to the floor. “What is this shit about?” he spat. On top of that he flipped his table upside down.

-

Rain. Perfectly accenting this event's nature, it was pelting down with rain. Kimblee exited his car, having reached their access point. Industrial park, as usual. Every step he took echoed loudly, thanks to the gathering puddles on the concrete. Ducking away from the rain, Kimblee entered a forsaken warehouse, which started falling into ruins. He looked around, paranoid to be followed here by anyone and imagining foot steps behind him. Luckily he couldn't make out anyone else beside himself, and King Bradley. Who stood before him inside the warehouse, wearing his characteristic expression of chill wrath. Scanning his counterpart real quick, he made out King Bradley wearing his court sword openly. Good thing Kimblee never left his house without his gun.

“Here I am.” Kimblee spread out his arms, flashing his palms which evidently showed two different arrays. “What needs to be fixed?”

“You've committed a dangerously foolish mistake,” explained Bradley, voice low. “I've been watching over you and your activities with good intent. I've kept warning you about raids, gave you information you needed to keep your business running.”

“Water is wet, the sky is blue, corpses are dead.” Kimblee rudely countered. “What is this about? Forcing guilty conscience on me?”

Bradley ignored the disrespectful comment. “You've only been able to run your experiments for the stone because I gave you the needed cover.” He wiped his stache, glaring. “But I can't tolerate utterly stupid subordinates.”

“Oi, say that again!” growled Kimblee, rage pulsing through him. “Call me stupid one more time!” He at tugged his suit. “And don't act like the stone's creation is about me only.”

“That blonde you've captured is Deputy Elric, state alchemist.” King Bradley pointed out the obvious, however shocking Kimblee. “Moreover, you let him slip your clutches. Now he is a damn witness. He knows about the stone's creation procedure. Because of you.” Bradley wasn't deaf. Ed's news, hints and suspects spread like wildfire in the PD. Which endangered to get busted himself. Casually, Bradley reached for his sword, drawing it with ease and all the time in the world.

Kimblee swallowed. Shaking his head and laughing at himself. “I knew I should have kept him! I had this feeling. I didn't know about him – but I felt he was something else, something special. I would have loved to experiment on him, use him for the stone.” He snapped his fingers in disappointed manner.

“It would not matter whether you keep and kill him. Or let him go like you did. In the end, Elric missing would have alarmed the PD anyway. So in this case I have no purpose for, you put it nicely, a 'worthless bitch' anymore.” Kimblee gritted his teeth, raising his upper lip in a snarl. “View this as damage containment. Your experiments will still serve excellent purpose.”

Even without Kimblee, Bradley was still able to finish the process by himself or by passing the task on to someone like the Crimson Alchemist. “You, however, are _fired_.” Bradley swung his sword, now approaching Kimblee with steady, fast strides.

“I beg to differ,” he breathed, moving out of the way and further into the warehouse. “'fcourse I appreciate the lovely and altruistic help, Bradley,” Kimblee explained. “But I've changed my mind. See, since I have to do the dirty work – I am going to keep the harvest of my labor!” Like hell he was going to hand Bradley the stone _now_ , once he's finally created it.

“You will do no such thing.” Bradley calmly countered. “Without me, your ass would have been nailed down long time ago.” Originally, Bradley wanted to use Kimblee for as long as possible. It wouldn't end with one stone alone, no. The more the better. He was aware of the stone's mechanics and shrinkage of its power since each use ate up a soul until nothing was left.

Scoffing, Kimblee shrugged. “Whatever. Looks like we rescind our employment contract!” Kimblee laughed, ducking into shadows of rotten storage racks. He pulled out his beloved semiautomatic pistol. In secret, he called her Penelope. He released the safety catch. “I'm more than happy to part company, boss!” he called out.

Out of nowhere Bradley's sword nicked his white suit and black ponytail, sticking through the metal racks. The sword quickly withdrew, giving Kimblee the chance to blindly shoot where the sword has been seconds ago. “The business was getting too risky anyway.” Kimblee taunted. “Hooking up with cops is a bad idea.” Quickly dodging out of the scene Kimblee sprang on a ladder and climbed up, reaching higher ground. He leaned over the railing and searched for Bradley.

“You'll never catch me alive, Bradley!” Again, he called out but received no answer howsoever. Knitting his brows he yet again taunted. “Show your coward ass!” Raising his gun, he waited. That labyrinth of aisles and empty racks swallowed Bradley, concealing him perfectly.

Just in time Kimblee caught something move in the corner of his eye. He spun around, panicked and ready to shoot. But Bradley's skillful sword was faster than Kimblee's capacity of reaction. He almost dropped his gun as Bradley successfully hit his side. That snow suit was drenching with blood.

“You nasty pig!” was all could press behind clenched teeth.

Another lunge. This time missing, unfortunately. But it made the alchemist jump back and stumble over the uneven metal ground. In a desperate attempt to defend himself Kimblee fired his gun and hit Bradley's chest.

The gun's target stopped in tracks from the recoil. “Be no fool, Crimson.” Said Bradley in a calm tone. “You wouldn't expect a Superintendent to walk around with no bulletproof west, now would you?” Lunging out, the sword swung at Kimblee.

Out of reflex Kimblee held out his left arm in a feeble try to block the attack. He soon had to learn how sharp a sword could be. Any soft tissue was sliced within the first hit. Crying out in terror, Kimblee crawled away, backwards. But Bradley was not done with him. Since the arm was still raised high, staying in place for Kimblee to examine the damage, Bradley hit the same spot and additionally swung at the rest of Kimblee's limb.

It didn't take long for Kimblee's hand to detach and fly over the railing onto the ground. Blood gushed from the wound. Kimblee now was maimed and completely defenseless against his former boss. He wheezed and screamed, clutching the bleeding stump to his chest and soiling his suit even more. He's had it by now and aimlessly shot at Bradley's legs since he couldn't just shoot his torso and hit his heart, lungs, major organs. So, firing a couple of bullets he watched Bradley fall to his knee, bracing himself on the sword.

“You cut off my fucking hand, for fuck's sake!” Kimblee screamed, not believing.

Panting in pain, but otherwise staying calm, King Bradley peered up. “I will cut off your head as well.”

A bitter laugh escaped Kimblee. “Not a chance...” He frantically tried to climb back up to his feet, every time losing balance and slipping back onto his ass. Hopelessly in distraught he fired more shots but missed completely due to his extreme shaking. “Fuck!” Kimblee bit out. Bradley was rising back to his feet himself. Unlike Kimblee more successfully and with ease. Now he was limping towards him. To Kimblee's dismay he had fired up every last bullet and had to reload. One-handed. Forlorn fumbling was his last option. Kimblee reached into his blood soaked suit jacket and pulled out another clip. All the while he pushed himself with his legs further away from Bradley, who raised his sword ready for the very last strike.

Thanks to the adrenaline he managed to eject the used up clip quickly. Now his shaking single hand had to guide the new clip into the gun. The task seemed impossible, at first. But at last he used his raw stump to shove it inside and released the safety catch with his mouth.

“It's no use, Kimblee. Just accept your fate.” Bradley towered over him, the blade's tip gleaming mockingly at its soon to be victim.

If he can't shoot his torso, he had to land a head shot, Kimblee concluded. Major blood loss left him shaking and unfocused, however. Nevertheless, he raised his arm in time, aiming for Bradley's face right above himself and fired as many times as possible before yet again the clip was used up. Shortly after Kimblee gasped in shock as Bradley's deadweight crashed limply onto him. Blood pooled under them, bathing the Crimson Alchemist in blood and making him the “Crimson” Alchemist in a literal sense.

Hyperventilating, Kimblee couldn't grasp the situation. “I won,” he croaked. “I fucking won, you piece of shit cop.” He kicked Bradley's body off himself and turned the perforated head to the side with his foot. He took a hard look. As it seemed he had hit him in the eye with one bullet and right in the throat with another. Not bad – 2 out of 10, Kimblee proudly thought and crooked a sadistic grin.

“You refuse to keep serving me in life? Well, now you are serving me in death.” He spat a yellow glob of spit and snot at the corpse at his feet. With more time in his hands Kimblee was able to stand back up. He rummaged in his former white dress pants' pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. After smoothing and flattening the paper he laid it on Bradley's dead body and touched his tattooed palm to the transmutation on the paper in order to collect yet another soul.

“Thanks, you asshole. Now I have enough souls to make that fucking stone.” Kimblee panted heavily. It was about time he struggled back down the ladder to find and collect his dismembered hand before he lost consciousness from the blood loss. “Fuck Bradley's bullshit... I'm coming for you, Elric.” Licking his lips hungrily, obnoxiously even, he was plotting his next sadistic act already.

He was entirely oblivious of a third party's presence who had witnessed the whole scenario. Hidden outside the warehouse, eavesdropping by the main entrance, Riza Hawkeye heard every single word Kimblee and Bradley had exchanged. She even watched the gruesome fight from a safe distance. Ever since the most recent blown off raid she decided to tail her ultimate suspect. Simply because that was not the first time she had to experience such a twist. Now, she had found her mole. Even though it didn't even really matter now.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut and jealousy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Queer as Folk reference incoming. Hands up who gets it *giggles*

Rain. Ed hated rain because he terribly suffered under the weather. His automail ports and leg stump hurt like a bitch on days like these. Ed rubbed his chest where the automail connected to skin, attempting to ease the malaise. At least the department was empty, him and Roy being the only ones present. Roy stood by a window, watching the rain deep in thought, arms crossed. Ed walked up to his lover. He put his head on Roy's shoulder, startling him by doing so. Immediately Roy put an arm around Ed and invited him into his warmth.

“Do you hide any pain killers around here?” Ed asked jokingly. “My stupid stumps bug me again,” he whined. Roy was familiar with this problem since Ed kept complaining every time it rained like today.

“First drawer.” Migraines and back pains from sitting at the desk for days had him store pain killers for any occasion. Ed popped the pill with ease like a tictac.

“How do you feel, mentally?” Roy watched Ed utterly concerned with a wary gaze.

“I told you I'm fine. Really.” Ed sighed. “I only... feel bad for being so stupid.” He laughed uneasily. “Besides, I missed you.” Ed noticed Roy raise an eyebrow as if saying I'm right here. “I mean your touch. We haven't done anything since I sneaked off.” Ed shifted a little bit unsure. Unsure because on one hand they had work to do – tons of it, since they finally had something solid for their case. And on the other hand, after what happened at the penthouse...

“I was worried about how you'd cope with the experience. I thought you could use a little space. Or if you prefer even professional help.”

Ed snorted amused. “I don't need a fucking quack and I've had enough space. I'd rather have some closeness right now.” He placed his left hand on Roy's chest, which was removed quickly. Instead of telling Ed off, Roy kissed the back of the soft fingers.

“I know what you mean,” Roy mused. “I've missed you too.” Gently holding Ed's neck he gingerly placed kisses on the once bruised skin.

A wide grin spread across Ed's face as he enjoyed the affection. The blonde nuzzled Roy's face out of the crook of his neck to capture the older man's lips. Luckily the wound on Ed's lip had healed properly so he was able to make out with Roy as wildly as he pleased. Truth be told, he grew more dominant by the second, guiding Roy where he wanted him. Namely on him, very soon in him...

“I'm ok,” Ed breathed against Roy's lips. And he was about to show him how ok he was and how much he craved Roy's touch right now. “And I'm so sorry. For the trouble I caused and that I made you worry about me.”

In an acceptation of Ed's apology Roy wordlessly tugged the unzipped white sweater off Ed's shoulders. He kissed the exposed skin. Strong hands ran over Ed's thin tanktop and made his nipples harden. Ed hasn't had smelled Roy in almost a week. Receiving the full range drove Ed insane. Soon he found himself pressed against the desk. Roy grabbed him under the thighs, lifting and placing Ed on top of the empty desk. They kept kissing. Roy now stood between Ed's spread legs. It was an open invitation, luring Roy in. The older man ran one hand from Ed's knee up his thigh and grabbed the excited flesh hidden beneath tight black pants. Roy squeezed.

Suddenly, Ed grabbed Roy's hand, stopping him for a moment. They broke the kiss, breathing heavily. Ed swallowed. The action stirred up a flashback, only for a millisecond. But watching Roy's dark and kind eyes made him feel safe and sound. Ed pressed the man's hand on himself and kissed him deeply. The blonde wrapped both hands around Roy's ass and pulled him in, all the while bucking his hips to feel closer to his lover.

Ed felt hot, face blushing, dick throbbing. Being here, close to Roy, was a blessing to him. He grabbed two fists full of black hair and enjoyed his lover's tongue. He smirked into the kiss.

“Fuck me, I need you...” Ed begged. “Right on your desk.” He leaned back, pulling Roy with him.

Roy obeyed happily. He unzipped Ed's pants to caress the begging cock trapped inside. Roy grinned lazily – Ed was going commando. The kid came prepared. Or he was idle this morning. Then he raised Ed's one leg, pulling off a boot, and afterwards the other one, doing the same. Ed eagerly helped along, lifting his hips and stripping from his pants before they were yanked off altogether. However, Ed's upper body stayed fully clothed to keep him warm.

Ed jerked himself off as he watched Roy unzip his pants and free himself. His jaw was grabbed gently before familiar fingers crept into his mouth, only two. Ed froze for a split second and grabbed Roy's wrist. The motion triggering him yet again. Shortly after he snapped back to reality, closing his eyes and then his lips around Roy's fingers. Ed moaned as he sucked the fingers as if they were a dick. This was his decision. He wanted to be with Roy. That disgusting, slimy bastard Kimblee was not going to ruin Ed's sex life. So he spread his legs wider, mewling in heat.

Once Roy started fingering Ed, the blonde braced himself on Roy's free arm and ran his fingers over the soft material of the dark blue dress shirt. He loved that color on Roy. Furthermore Ed propped himself up to pull Roy's face down with him as he laid back again. Ed enjoyed the massaging touch in his most intimate place and added another heated kiss to his rapture. He quickly got used to the penetration and yearned for more. So by nodding and nudging Roy's jaw with his nose he gave away that he wanted dick, right now right here.

Since Roy knew how Ed's mind worked by now he picked up the signal. He put his subordinate's legs on his shoulders, bending over him. He quickly slicked himself with spit and gave the kid what he needed. Usually they both indulged in a fast and hard rhythm. But in this moment Roy avoided rushing, picking up a slow and gentle pace. And Ed seemed to approve.

The blonde held on to each arm resting next to his head, moaning with half closed eyes and a content smile on his lips to the rhythm of Roy's thrusts. Meanwhile his abandoned dick was sandwiched between his hard abdomen and the dryly rough dress shirt, stimulating him along with the anal penetration. As soon as Roy got a little rougher Ed's gasps and cries became louder.

“Give it to me,” Ed cheered on and received what he begged for. “Fuck me into the desk,” he panted, lost in bliss.

Roy complied, his thrusting left the desk shaking threateningly. Still, he held back to some degree, not offering Ed his whole potential. He knew Ed was not in the condition to return to their aggressive fucking they were used to. No matter how much Ed begged for “More”, this was all he was getting right now. Simply because he cared for the kid. He cared for his mental and physical wellbeing. So instead of fucking Ed into nirvana he picked up his crying dick and jerked him off to his thrusts.

Gasping, Ed jumped. He was pretty close by now, not holding back his groans and clenching around Roy. The warm palm on his aching, hot flesh made Ed dizzy with need. He was going crazy from the, comparably, gentle fucking and jerking he received. Burying his nails and metal fingers into Roy's wrists Ed cummed all over both of them. He gasped for breath, gulped down oxygen and rode out his orgasm while he was still fucked. Soon Ed reopened his eyes. He then planted soft kisses on Roy's wrist and flattened hand, fixing his golden eyes on the man above him.

Right on cue Roy lowered himself in order to catch Ed's lips in a kiss and travel down his jawline and neck with more loving kisses as he filled the blonde with his cum. Ed felt warmth spread around his insides. He felt both physically and mentally connected. Slowly he removed his legs from over Roy's shoulders and laid back for a moment to enjoy his post-coital felicity. This was exactly what he needed, Ed pinpointed.

The blonde laughed bemused as he saw Roy's soiled front, only to notice himself being equally dirty. “Shit,” Ed began. “What a sticky outcome of events.” He paused. “Pun totally intended.” To that, Roy snorted a laugh.

They cleaned up, got dressed and decent again before the phone rang. While Roy accepted the call, Ed thanked the gods that no one called during their love making. He couldn't stand mid-coital interruptions.

“Commissioner Mustang here.” A moment of silence. “Are you alright though, Riza?”

Ed watched him curiously.

“I see. Thank you for the information. Yes. Be careful!” Roy hang up.

Ed zipped his sweater to hide cum splashes on his top. “What's wrong?”

Roy's features were a mixture of relief and concern, undecided. “Riza called from a payphone in the industrial park. For one, we now know for sure who our slaughter is. For another, Superintendent Bradley is dead.” Ed knitted his brows. “And he was involved in this mess.”

“Well, spit it – who is it,” Ed urged, rolling his eyes.

“Kimblee-”

“So I _was_ right!” He knew he didn't imagine Kimblee's little victory speech that night.

“Yes. However, as is seems Bradley was covering him the whole time.”

“But...” Ed didn't quite catch on. “Why?”

Roy put on his long black coat, ready to button is shut. “Riza is on her way back. She informed me that she followed Bradley out of mistrust and overheard a meeting between him and our suspect. Thanks to her, we now have a connection between Kimblee and the missing cases – and between the missing cases and-”

“The fucking stone...” Ed growled. “So what do we do now?”

“I'm not sure about anything, but from what I understood our little drug lord is going to create the stone, finally.” Roy looked for his car keys. “I can't believe this mess. That many people were needed to create the Philosopher's Stone...? That's about hundred cases we have here.” He scoffed.

“Well,” Ed choked. “Do we... nail him down before he's created it or...?” Ed hated the thought of innocent people dying for this purpose alone. But on the other hand, as cruel as it sounded, they were dead already, so... He bitchslapped himself mentally for even thinking like that.

“Ed, I know how fanatically you are after the stone, but you need to stay rational.” Roy's tone changed, holding an authoritative and scolding element.

The blonde gasped. “I _am_ rational!” He knew where this was going. “I am for sure not jumping head first into this.” He paused. “Again.” Roy rolled his eyes. “All I want to say is-” Ed was struggling for words. “This could be my chance. Concerning the stone, that is.”

“We can't take any risks. Who even knows what Kimblee was up to do with the stone in the first place. It's safer to not waste time and find out.” Now Roy was about to leave his office.

“Where are you going?” Ed asked walking up to him.

Turning back around, Roy answered. “Home. To change. I can't meet up with Riza covered in cum remains.” After placing a kiss on Ed's forehead he snatched the blonde's hand in order to escort him out of the PD and get them into his car.

“I need to use the toilet first – I still have got your cum up my ass,” Ed whined.

-

In order to discuss details with Riza from what she had witnessed and how to proceed from now on, all three of them met in a bar they usually liked to attend after work. She told Roy explicitly that King Bradley kept covering Kimblee's crimes for quite a while, which contained drug and murder crimes. All for the stone's sake. Apparently Kimblee was supposed to kill and experiment on people in order to create and feed stones only to hand out the results afterwards. Their partnership ended abruptly once Kimblee endangered their deal by involving a police member. Riza was torn between wanting to thank Ed for being a reckless brat and on the other hand wondering what would have happened if Ed would have stuck to the rules.

Riza assured that she was on it. She was ready to hand in a witness report asap and initiate an arrest warrant. All in all it looked like a happy ending. They had their perpetrator. Almost. And considering Bradley's death: The consequences were tons of paperwork, a further investigation among the PD members to see who else was performing in the means of a mole and the necessity for a successor.

The only thing on Ed's mind was the stone, though. He was stuck in a dilemma, since the stone was about right under his nose. Ed knew if Kimblee did not complete his work there will be no other way to gain the Philosopher's Stone since he was under no circumstances killing innocent civilians himself. However, Ed kept his thoughts to himself because he knew no one would understand anyway. He itched to sneak off again and snatch the stone from Kimblee directly. But he knew better.

Soon after their conversation Riza said her goodbyes and left their table. There was still shit load of preparations to do, she declared.

So, in order to have a little break from all the work related issues, Roy and Ed moved to the bar counter and ordered some drinks to come back down. Ed had to excuse himself since he had to piss badly, as he put it. As soon as he returned someone else took his seat, molesting his lover.

Some youngster flirted with his property. Ed gritted his teeth. The kid looked Chinese and wore his ass long hair in a messy ponytail. He wore a jacket which looked like silk with some oriental pattern on it. While Roy looked all apathetic and chill Ed's competition leaned backwards over the counter. All the while accentuating his naked chest, head cocked and chatting away happily.

Ed walked up to them, taking a seat next to Roy again. “What's up,” he grunted while mustering Roy then the Chinese kid.

“Fuck off, shrimp.” The kid taunted. “I saw him first!”

Roy, brow raised and grinning, turned to the kid. “Really?” he asked utterly amused.

The youngster threw an arm around Roy's broad shoulders. “Hell yeah. Come on, let me buy you a drink, Mr Beautiful.” He grinned widely.

“I don't think he needs drinks bought for him,” Ed countered.

The grin vanished. “Why are you even butting in? How old are you, huh?” The kid looked Ed up and down, judging his attire with distaste. Apparently he had an aversion for black tanktops and red coats.

“Bet much older than you anyway,” Ed grumbled.

Laying a hand on his own, bare chest the Chinese guy proudly presented. “I am fresh and virile 17 years old. So?”

Ed chocked on his own spit. By now Ed has had it. He blew his bangs out of his vision, literally blowing off steam. Nonchalantly he spoke directly to Roy. “Wanna go fuck, asshole?”

While the kid scoffed at Ed's raunchy way, Roy turned his full body towards Ed and gifted him a warm smile. “Sure, slut.”

Both stood up, drinks in hand, and left the intruder behind with his jaw on the floor.

They settled back down at a new table in a more secluded area. Finally alone, Ed rolled his eyes. “This fucking kid had some nerves.”

Roy closed his eyes. “It's so cute how you got all jealous.” Now he peeked at Ed, grinning.

“Yeah?” Ed crossed his arms defensively. “He's no compensation for me anyway. Fucking teenagers.” He scoffed.

As Roy turned to Ed, he wore a non-believing expression as if saying 'are you fucking kidding me'. “Ed. You're only one year older than him.” Slightly rolling his eyes he continued. “And I remember a certain someone flirting with me for years. _Before_ their 18 th birthday.” Roy smirked.

Still grumpy, Ed puffed a breath. “Whatever. At least my ass is legal!” Roy was his and no one fucked with him and his property.

Laughing joyfully Roy hugged Ed and kissed his head.

Ed squirmed for fun and mock, pushing Roy off. “Stop it, you're embarrassing me!”

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chainsaw fight!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written during my playthrough of Resided Evil 7, because that chainsaw fight left me wet.

The next day Ed spent most of his time in the library studying police internal archives. While his colleagues, including superior Commissioner Mustang, were detecting Kimblee's hide-out Ed busied himself with finding possible alternatives for the stone's creation. In vain, Ed noted. On one hand he wanted to be part of the raid since he had to tie up loose ends with the slimy bastard. On the other hand Ed had a tunnel vision for the stone only. Time ran out. And Ed couldn't think straight under pressure.

Another day wasted, Ed thought as he walked down the street at night. He was about to catch some coffee and some snacks from a local supermarket only to return back to work. He was determined to find a solution. The right solution. Fast.

Out of the blue a jerky movement caught the corner of his eye. Ed turned his attention to a pitch black alley. He watched a pair of legs peak out of the dark before they were pulled into darkness in one fluent motion. That smelled like trouble. Quickly Ed transmutated the surface of his automail into a sharp, long blade and strode towards the alley. Fearless as always he needed to examine the situation. He was not defenseless after all. The blade and his alchemy were his weapons.

Once he reached his destination Ed found – an empty, dark alley along with two ordinary dumpsters. Ed turned back around in paranoia and looked around thoroughly, up the emergency stairs and through the wire fence. Nothing. Were his eyes playing tricks on him? He needed to verify what he has seen just now. A closer look revealed blood smears on the second of the two dumpsters which inspired him to open it immediately. Ed had a very bad feeling in his guts.

Upon opening the heavy lid he froze. A corpse. A whole body of a young woman with dark hair and pink bangs. Ed knew her. Poor Rose... what a disgrace to throw away a person, leaving them to rot in a dumpster. The girl's throat was slit, carelessly cut open in a messy pattern. Her chest and dress where soaked with blood. However, she didn't look all too fresh. Ed assumed she must have died at least 24 hours ago.

“My god...” Ed choked. “Who could've–”

A blow to the back of his head knocked Ed straight to the ground. The blonde propped himself up on his automail and flesh hand, trying to comprehend what was going on around him. His vision spun and his head was pounding. Ed wanted to look behind himself and identify his attacker. If he got up right away he could still–

All Ed saw was a boot darting towards his face before this last blow knocked him out cold.

He was drifting in and out of consciousness. Ed could see a man dragging him across the concrete by one leg. Deep down Ed had a feeling that Roy was most probably going to kill him for getting in trouble again, before everything became black again. Last thing he heard was a car's engine starting.-

Tim Marcoh, the leading researcher in the Philosopher's Stone creation project and state alchemist by the title Crystal, stood pitiful and ashamed of himself by Kimblee's side. He collected his pay from the psychopathic drug lord. Like so many times before. It was a symbiosis. Kimblee was depending on Marcoh's knowledge and abilities while Marcoh chose the coward way by selling his services quick and dirty. Anything Marcoh had achieved so far was running under Kimblee's name. The Crystal Alchemist was shyly operating in the shadows.

As instructed Marcoh ambushed Ed that night. In order to capture the blonde's attention he baited and distracted him with a corpse. As soon as the cop had his back turned to Crystal the old man whacked him over the head with a crowbar. He wasn't proud of bringing Ed here. In fact he kinda regretted his actions.

“And no one saw you?” Kimblee snapped. His dismembered hand was reattached and fully healed thanks to the stone which was finally in his possession. If it wasn't for Marcoh there wouldn't be any stone.

“No, Sir.” Marcoh knitted his brows, face in wrinkles. “The question is: are you sure he's your only witness?” He shook his head. “Because I truly doubt he hasn't said anything to his cop colleagues.” He couldn't quite grasp Kimblee's logic.

Kimblee cut off his speech by raising his hand. “That rat Bradley had me by the balls because of this gossiping bitch. _Let_ the little brat gossip. It won't save him. He's a trash cop at my mercy. I'm totally fine, see?” Kimblee gestured towards his face. He seemed to be in anther world completely. Likely due to having achieved his goal and disposing of Bradley the two-faced cop. Additionally he had his little toy about to wake up soon. Here, in his hideout and personal slather house, he felt invincible.

Marcoh shuddered. He had missed his chance to leave this business long time ago. There was no way back for him. Putting up with Kimblee left the Crystal Alchemist feel dirty and spoiled. But he needed the money. And Kimblee was paying well. He prayed to the gods that the police found this hideout before it was too late.

As if reading his mind, Kimblee added. “It will take them forever to find this place.” Afterwards he mumbled under his breath, “and a corpse can't snitch, Bradley.”

This man was delusional, Marcoh pinpointed. He began to sweat from feeling very uneasy in Kimblee's presence. “I see that my services are no longer needed at this point?” he tried to excuse himself in order to leave the scene.

Kimblee's grin was sharp as a knife. “On the contrary. Once we're done here, I will need your assistance, Doctor Marcoh.”-

Ed came back to, cheek pressed against hard concrete. He had to bite back nausea and dizziness. Yup – this was a concussion, Ed concluded rolling his eyes. Pushing himself off the ground he took a look around. Ed was definitely pissed. What cunt stealths up to someone like that? He preferred a face to face fight.

Finally he managed to get back on his feet. He was stripped from his coat and dragged into – what even _was_ this place? It seemed like an arena enclosed by wire fences. Outside the fences lay tons of bloody bags and dumpsters. The smell was awful. One level above him there was a metal floor with railings. This place looked shabby and about to rust into nothing. Ed noticed tied body bags and empty hooks hang from the very ceiling, which felt miles away. No shrimp pun intended. Blood droplets rained down on Ed which he hectically tried to brush off his skin. Who knew who's blood that was. Furthermore Ed couldn't detect any windows. Which led him to the conclusion he must be somewhere underground. Apart from his obvious surroundings he couldn't make out any details because it was too dark.

Ed massaged the back of his head. Whoever hit him was going to pay, he swore. He wished back his coat because he started to freeze in here. Ed watched out for a door. But he only found an open elevator platform which wasn't let down yet. Additionally there were no buttons to said elevator. This meant the elevator could only be operated from above. At this moment nothing made sense to Ed. He's had it. Time to turn tail. So he tried the best next option. Namely climbing up the fence. The railings were not even and missed pieces which left gaps and invited him in to escape.

With ease he reached the top. As he was about to hike himself up on the edge he picked up a noise – foot steps. However Ed didn't stop his task of leaving this strange arena pit. While he swung one knee over the edge a white pair of legs stopped in front of his nose. Next thing Ed knew was that one black leather shoe kicked him in the chest and back where he came from. He landed hard on his shoulder, hissing in pain. Before he could roll over and take a look at the cheating asshole Ed was blinded by several spotlights. He needed to shield his eyes, adrenaline rushing through his veins.

“Hey, look who's awake! My fan club! How does my little stalker feel?”

Of course. Ed recognized that voice. After removing his hand from his eyes he squinted to see Kimblee lean over the railing. He looked ready to jump down and join Ed. Yet again Ed had to pick himself off the ground. This getting kicked around shit was getting old. Luckily his automail stayed transmuted into a blade. He was ready to fight back.

Kimblee pushed himself off the railing, crossing his arms. “You like to stalk alchemists, don't you? Suck up every single information along that road? Maybe you found out that I like gladiator fights?” Ed watched him with a wry gaze but didn't answer so Kimblee continued. “It's so nicely enticing to watch men fight to death. Against animals. Against each other.” He shrugged with a crooked smirk.

Ed rolled his eyes, now finally used to the harsh light. “What is this shit about?” He took a look around again, searching for an exit he might have overlooked in the dark. There was none. “I'm not interested in your monologue about your twisted sadist fetishes.”

Kimblee held up his hands, transmutation s again evidently showing. “Don't get me wrong, Sweetheart.” Ed crunched up his face in disgust. “This is more about science.” And power. “You know, combining two exhilarating things into one create a completely new form of satisfaction. Ever heard of Chimeras?”

That question caught Ed off guard. Kimblee's statements didn't fit together. “'fcouse. Anyway, will your speech be over soon or...?”

But Kimblee ignored his brassiness and continued. “One day I thought,” He threw his hand in the air as if retelling beautiful memories. “Man on man fights are nice. Men against animals they didn't stand a chance against are nicer. So, why not both? Does a single man stand a chance against a chimera?”

Taking a deep breath Ed knew where this was going.

“Ed, buddy, you know me.” Kimblee laid his hand flat against his chest over the heart. “Alchemy is my passion so I experimented and experimented and so on. Until the result was presentable – I don't do shit half-assed.” Smoothly he pulled out a red gem. “Thanks to this beauty.”

The stone. Ed swallowed, frightened and excited all at once. Little did Ed know that this was only the beginning, because Kimblee was about to test out the stone's powers on different levels.

Irritated the blonde held up one finger. “One, don't call me 'Sweetheart' or 'buddy'! Two, no I  _don't_ know you. And I don't plan to get to know you better.” That guy was freaky as fuck. Did he even have any friends? “Long story short – just get off my dick, old man.”

Kimblee scoffed in shocked manner while grabbing his chest as if his heart stung. “Did you say 'old man', Ed? It might come as a surprise, but I'm only 29 years old.”

In return Ed scoffed as well, unbelieving. He crossed his arms, head cocked. “You look like 45.” He loved to rub salt into wounds. And Ed was not on good terms with Kimblee after all this mess.

Kimblee's nostrils fluttered with wrath. He growled smirking. “Oh, you'll love your new company down in my little playground.” Crossing his arms Kimblee blew Ed a mocking kiss, as in saying 'Fuck you. Brat.' He turned around and raised his arms. Now Kimblee was talking to a camera on the ceiling. “Bets are set, Lads and Gents!” Throwing one last glance over his shoulder he taunted. “Lets see how long he survives.” One floor above this mess business men sat watching them. Kimblee occasionally let customers watch death fights before he kept working on with the remains.

What the actual fuck. People were watching this sick scene? Ed stepped backwards. “And if I don't die?” The words tasted foul on his tongue. What made this bastard so sure he'd go down without a fight?

Kimblee shrugged, still facing away from Ed. “We'll see how much of your remains the stone can fix. Then we initiate the next round.” He gasped. “The next bet is on how many times we can fix you and throw you back into the entertaining arena!” He turned around, beaming at Ed.

Now Ed's nausea hit him again. No, he wouldn't grant this bastard the satisfaction. Once he got out of here he'd slit his ass into tiny cubes.

“Let the show begin, shall we?” Kimblee called out.

Ed heard heavy, earthquake like foot steps on the metal floor above him. The announcement of trouble. Out of the shadows stomped a creature with pale gray skin. It wore pants and boots, torso naked. The chimera was way taller than Kimblee and well toned what looked like muscles of steel. The snout could be of a boar and the spikes all over its back didn't look too appealing.

“Zampano,” Kimblee purred. “Take your time and make it painful.”

Crimson hit a button once the chimera was standing on the elevator platform in order to lower his creation into the arena. Zampano snorted in excitement. Ed broke out in cold sweat. The blonde readied himself by taking a fighting stance.

Apparently the creature was not brain dead. It waited for Ed to make the first move, circling him with slow steps. Ed kept an eye on it and followed its every move. They locked gazes, mistrust written all over their faces. The blonde was ready to be attacked any second. But nothing happened. He could feel the creature named Zampano plot its moves instead of blindly jumping at Ed. He refused to play by its rules and make the first move. Of course Ed kept pace with Zampano and left the distance between them as wide as possible.

Usually Ed never ran from a fight. But when the chances were that obviously slim to win he rather chose flight. In the matter of seconds Ed spun around and jumped at the fence, clawing the wire for dear life. That's when Zampano finally jerked to life and ran towards the climbing blonde. One large claw swung at Ed and ripped him to the ground. On collision Ed cried out in pain and fright. The chimera above him took a swipe. Panicked, he clapped his hands and threw them to the ground. Zampano was shot across the arena by a pillar growing out of the ground.

While the chimera was bouncing off the wire Ed sprung back to his feet and seized the moment to attack. First he drew a cut across the chimera's face with his blade only to lean back, raise up his leg and swing his heavy automail at the back of its knee in order to get it off balance. But unfortunately he wasn't lucky. His foot was caught mid-swing. The heavy claw grabbing Ed's boot threw the light blonde up into the air and away. However, Ed used the impetus to his advantage by turning the dash into a backwards spin and landing on his feet again.

Ed regained his balance quickly. Just in time to jump and roll out of the way of tons of spikes being fired at him.

“What was _that_?” Fullmetal wheezed.

“Scared?” asked the ghastly deep voiced chimera.

The blonde only raised an eyebrow. He simply clapped his hands again. “You're voice sucks.”

“You're girly hair sucks!” countered the boar hybrid. Zampano sprinted forward while swinging his sharp claws at Ed.

The kid successfully dodged his attacks but was finally struck by a massive and heavy gray shoulder. The blow came unexpected and hit Ed in the chest, throwing him into the wire. He didn't offer the boar an opportunity to trap him however. Ed's lithe and fit form allowed him to roll out of the plight through the chimera's legs. Of course Zampano followed Ed's movement with surprise and curiosity, looking down and between his footing. The moment Zampano turned around his snout met Ed's powerful automail sucker punch. Teeth flew through the air. The creature creamed in rage.

Ed backed off in order to take a run-up and jump at the chimera, automail leg first. Yet again Zampano's reflexes were more sophisticated than Ed expected. His attack was blown off by one strong claw holding Ed by the ankle and dangling him upside down like a rag doll. Ed's face lost all expression. Then he was lifted higher, on one level with the chimera's angry visage.

“Just hold the fuck _still_!” gnarled Zampano and bathed Ed's paled face in disgusting halitosis.

The blonde gagged theatrically and covered mouth and nose with both hands. “Oh for fuck's sake, man!” He mumbled through his palms. “You take the expression 'eat shit' literal, don't you?”

Shocked, one vein popped on Zampano's forehead. “Why, you sassy little–“

Ed was about to snap at the 'little' but was hurled against the concrete like a soaked towel. Wheezing for air Ed held his ribs, presuming a contusion. Quickly Ed sat up and dropped to his knees in order to transmute two giant hands from out of the floor. In the blink of an eye Zampano laid face down on the ground, squeezed and held still by Ed's transmutation creation. The hybrid struggled and screamed at Ed bloody curses.

Above them Kimblee loudly yawned in annoyance. “Seriously? That's the most boring shit I've ever seen! Jerso!” He summoned yet another chimera.

This time a creature as round as an orb with features of a toad strolled in. Kimblee was obviously unhappy because of the lack of gore in the pit. This place was loaded with corpses, fresh and rotten flesh, butchering tools and blood stains overall. Therefore he gripped and jarred a messy chainsaw out of a heap of rotting flesh. The blade had an impressive size with extraordinary large sawteeth.

“Here!” Kimblee jammed it into the chimera's clutches. “Join Zampano and make a show. Now!” He bared his teeth. “I want to hear the little bitch scream.” Glancing down Kimblee's wish was responded with Ed's middle finger. Time froze for a split second and Kimblee's left eye twitched uncontrollably. That little shit flipped him off. “Go!” He screamed at the olive skinned toad hybrid.

Fueled with rage from Kimblee's painful experiments and abuse Jerso didn't even care to use the elevator. The creature leaped down the blonde and the boar with a ground shuddering impact. Shortly after the chainsaw was turned on, howling threateningly. Ed backed off, sweating.

Zampano was left trapped. Apparently Jerso preferred to take matters into his own hands and began to chase Ed across the arena. The Fullmetal Alchemist felt as if chased in a cartoon or comedy movie. This was ridiculous. He jumped over Zampano's buried form and crashed against the fence. It didn't take Jerso long to catch up with Ed and swing his chainsaw. The howling machine met Ed's automail blocking the attack. Ed braced himself with his flesh arm against the automail in order to shove the chimera off. He owed Winry so much for this robust automail quality. His blade offered good cover. Ed took off again.

“You can't run forever!” called out Jerso. Opening fire it sprayed around globs of spit. Ed dodged most of it. Still his automail leg got stuck in the sticky substance. He was slowed down and limping now. Jerso's thick lips twisted into a grin.

Ed dragged his soiled leg across the concrete and tried to kick off the excess. “What is this stuff?” he gritted his teeth.

“Don't we have ground rules, Sir?” Someone asked right behind Kimblee.

Crimson twirled around. He knitted his brows. “Why're you down here?” He spat at Heinkel and Scar.

“This fight looks pretty unfair to me,” muttered Scar angrily and shoved himself past Kimblee.

Kimblee took a secod to assess the situation. “The fuck you think you're doing?” he barked.

Scar ignored him and simply held up another chainsaw with a sword long sawblade. “Hey, Blondez!” Ed snapped his head up. “Catch!”

As Kimblee lunged out at Scar his forearm was grabbed from behind by Heinkel. Sharp lion claws dug into his flesh. “We've agreed to spice up this battle by giving the kid a chance to fight back,” explained Heinkel.

Dodging the screeching chainsaw blade Ed hurried to pick up Scar's gift. He turned on his own chainsaw as fast as possible only to block the next swing at him, blade against blade. Sparks flew, bearing up against the other became harder by the second. Sooner or later Ed managed to shove Jerso's saw off to the side and away from his face. Holding a running chainsaw left Ed insecure – he didn't want to kill. Even if it was a bloodthirsty chimera ordered around by a psychopath.

“Traitorous good for jack shit–“ Kimblee was raging and jerking his arm out of Heinkel's grip which resulted in the claws digging in deeper and ripping his attire. “Don't touch me!”

Thanks to Ed's reflexes he was able to turn away and hide any vulnerable surface. The next attack hit Ed on the automail again, this time on the forearm. He ducked away. “Fight back!” Ed heard the toad croak. It stood before the blonde, chainsaw raised high above its head.

“This show will be over soon,” Scar said and grabbed Kimblee's other arm to perform his decompounding alchemy. That way Crimson wouldn't be able to perform his explosive alchemy to fight them back. Kimblee screeched in agony as his arm's biological structure was destroyed from within.

Jerso aimed for Ed's neck this time. Instead of beheading him Jerso only saw off the tip of his bouncing pony tail as Ed moved out of the way.

  
“How about a new hair cut, Brat?” called out the chimera, repeatedly weaving its weapon left and right and missing Ed by a hairbreadth.

“I prefer my local hair dresser, thanks.” Ed answered in a snark. He was at a loss of options by now. He'd dodge and duck away for forever if he didn't attack back. But Ed couldn't bring himself to hurt the creature. Shit. The chimera was asking for it, practically begging for it.

“You will pay for this!” promised Kimblee. “All of you!” Trashing around, his mouth started to foam from wrath. How dare they pull this cunt move on him!

As Scar began to forcefully go through his pockets to capture the stone Kimblee lost it. He dashed free and drew his gun. With no hesitation he shot Scar in the shoulder and blindly fired bullets at Heinkel. “You're fired. Fired!” He cursed them, blind with rage because of this unforgivable deception. He was ready to shoot every single one in this underground arena on the spot.

Ed was getting tired of fighting off the constant amount of attacks. By now he was out of breath, muscles sore from the heavy chainsaw. His counterpart however didn't seem to weary at all. One unheeding moment was enough for Ed to get cut, finally. He gasped in pain, dropping to one knee. Holding his bleeding side the blonde watched Jerso apply for the next blow. It was a knee-jerk reaction, caused by pain and adrenaline – Ed didn't want to die and thrust the roaring chainsaw blade into the toads huge pouch. This stopped the chimera from attacking one more time at last.

The blade saw through skin, fat and organs, entangled in guts. Ed shook heavily as the tortured hybrid jerked in pain, showering Ed with blood. Deeply in shock the blonde wasn't able to grasp reality. Dropping its weapon Jerso crashed to the floor timber style. Shakily Ed stood and threw away his chainsaw as well. His opponent lay still on its back while blood pooled around its beaten body. Ed squeezed his wound in a feeble attempt to stop the bleeding and glanced over to the other chimera. Zampano wheezed and whined, struggling to escape its trap before Ed ended him as well. Instead the kid leaned against the fence, giving his racing heart a moment to calm a little. He watched the scene above them. 

Heinkel slapped the gun out of Kimblee's grip only to get a hold on his wrist and sink huge lion fangs in his ex boss' neck. Meanwhile Scar collected Kimblee's gun. Right on time they heard shouts and hurried stomping.

“Move! Move!”

“Over here!”

“Hurry!”

In the matter of seconds the PD and DEA stormed down the stairs that led to the torture chamber, guns raised and spreading around the area. They found them just in time. Tons of police cars with sirens and blue lights enclosed the closed down and forsaken factory which held Kimblee's hideout in the basement section. Crimson's hideout was cleverly hidden in the outskirts, in the middle of ordinary factory ruins. Riza Hawkeye flashed Scar a glace, gun aimed at Kimblee. She nodded.

As soon as eyes landed on a blood smeared Ed, Roy included, the kid justified wide eyed. “It's not what it looks like...!” He panted. “It's not my fault...” His mind was racing. All Ed tried to say was he wasn't here by free will or because he sneaked off. He didn't want to kill another living being. He wasn't about to snatch Kimblee's fucking stone. He wasn't a murderer. Ed's vision spun. Then he bent over and puked his guts out.

-

It all came to an end, finally. They had nailed down the man primary responsible for the huge mess. Kimblee, severely wounded by his own creation and subordinate, got arrested. But, first things first. Ed was immediately brought to the hospital and away from the scene.

Turned out Kimblee's allies fell victim to his mania and abuse to the point they decided to drive a knife to his back. From the very beginning, Scar joined his business only to take revenge on Crimson for the murder on his brother. Obviously it was something very personal. Which resulted in a secret cooperation with the drug department however.

Albeit, the problem with a mole in each party is that the exchanged information gets neutralized. Each time Scar informed the DEA, King Bradley would get notice of it and warn Kimblee about raids. With Bradley out of the way Scar was able to set the final clue. He was ready to turn Kimblee in and hand out any information needed from him.

Doctor Marcoh turned himself in. He had trouble coping with what he did under Kimblee's command. While the Philosopher's Stone was confiscated he offered to report anything he knew about it's functionality in one last attempt to reconciliate.

Ed's concussion was taken care of and his injured side got stitched and all patched up. The healing process had progressed far since Ed's operation dated days ago. In the meanwhile he was visited by several dependents, work colleagues included. As Roy paid him a visit and smothered him with flowers the blonde reported in detail how he even got into the position of entertaining Kimblee in that torture chamber. At the same time Ed learnt that Marcoh confessed his insincere act. Which settled Ed's guilty conscience highly. 

The next day he was awoken out of his nap by Winry knocking on his hospital room door. She brought a huge bouquet of magnificent flowers which made Ed smile joyfully. Then his eyes landed on her bag. Winry's wrench poked out. Jumping into sitting position Ed braced himself to get hit over the head again for ruining his automail. Even if it was only slightly and on the surface this time. However, sitting up that fast was not the best idea Ed had to find out. Hissing in pain he grabbed his bandaged wound.

“Winry! Is this about my fuck up again? Please don't hit me _again_ – my concussion got better just now!” He put his hands over the top of his head, shielding his skull.

His mechanic simply took a seat on his bed by the edge. “Hm?” She looked down. “Oh, my wrench.” Winry laughed. “Sorry, I carry it everywhere I go. Always.” She giggled amused. Her bright smile began to melt away slowly. She already had taken a close look at his arm only to find deep scratches and gashes gracing his whole automail. The fearful look on Ed's face made her change her tone. “It's obvious you need maintaining, Ed. This looks like you stuck your arm into a harvester.” She joked.

Ed relaxed a little. “Heh, something like that, yeah. You know me. That's job hazard.” He smirked down on her. “Besides, I have good news concerning my automail.” Ed pulled up his eyebrow and smiled crookedly. “Looks like I have to fire you.”

Abruptly Winry stood up. “What, you have found a better mechanic than me?” She looked ready to crack skulls like walnuts. “I can take on her or him any time! Come on, who is it?”

At a loss of words Ed held out his hands. “Winry, I was just joking! What I meant was the Philosopher's Stone is now in our evidence room and will be used for medical purpose. In this case I can try to regain my limbs. I-it's not that I don't love your automails,” he laughed nervously. “But, you know.”

Winry kept her pokerface, starring at Ed as if plotting her next smack up his head. The corner of her mouth jumped tho, betraying her. “Psych!” Winry began to laugh and rejoined Ed on the bed. She braced one knee on the bed's edge and embraced Ed tightly. “I'm so happy for you.” She was hugged back and patted on the back. “Even tho you were my least favorite customer,” she joked again in a wannabe serious connotation. “Always breaking or scratching your automail and giving me overtime!” Given their intimate friendship she pinched Ed's nipple, making him grimace.

Then she playfully rolled over him to the other side of the bed in order to have free access to his right, artificial arm. Opening her bag she pulled out tools and started to loosen screws.

“H-hey, what is this about?” Baffled Ed let her do, but not quite understanding. Couldn't this wait til he left the hospital?

Winry kept working. “I need to detach both automails.” She looked up, beaming. “Three guesses who's gonna be here in a moment with the stone to fix you.”

Not long after Winry was done removing all the metal she could with her tools they found Riza Hawkeye standing in the door way. After greeting them warmly she entered the room with Ed's operating doctor along with Tim Marcoh and Ed's foster parents Izumi and Sig. Of course Ed's superior Roy Mustang came as well. They brought the stone and intended to get started. Apparently sooner than later. Ed hasn't expected this to get going this quickly. However, he wasn't complaining. He's been working so hard and so long for this very moment.

Under the watchful eyes of Ed's doctor Marcoh performed medical alchemy along with the stone. As per usual Izumi was anything but happy about Ed's remaining injuries. But even she couldn't hold back tears of joy as her foster son finally got his arm and leg back. Afterwards the Curtis were ready to pick Ed up from this hospital and get him home. Ed very quickly got used to his newly regained limbs, making rehab needless. Against any assumptions neither his arm nor his leg felt strangely foreign or difficult to control. Ed couldn't believe it himself.

As he was about to figure out how to use the Philosopher's Stone to get Al back into his life he hit a wall. Since there was nothing left of Al in this dimension, neither his soul nor his body alone, there was nothing that could be done out of thin air. First he needed to make out what array Al had had activated back in the day. This would give clues about where he might have been dragged off to. But until then Ed left the stone to the medical alchemy research center to deal with it.-

Bored to death Ed hung upside down on Roy's couch in his boxers and tanktop. His eyes were fixed on the TV, watching with absolutely no interest a black and white comedy program. Deep in thought he braided a random hair strand only to unwind it by combing his fingers through, again and again.

Walking by Roy caught Ed's naked feet on the couch's back rest. He raised an eyebrow in confusion. “Don't you wanna put on some pants? Or sit on my couch like a normal person?”

Ed dropped his arms away from his hair, resting them on the floor. “Nah. And bite me.” But he limply slid off the couch to the floor anyway. As soon as only his legs remained on the seats he struggled back up planted his ass back on the couch. “I just feel so empty. And hollow.”

“Well, at least you've got your arm and leg back. Doesn't that mean anything to you?” Roy pressed the power button on the TV so he could have a decent conversation with Ed.

“Al is more important,” the blonde mumbled. “And now I feel like there's nothing else that can be done. No starting points I can deal with now.” He sighed.

“Maybe this just needs time. How about you grant yourself a break from all of this?”

“How am I supposed to find rest with that hole in me? First we should take care of filling it.” Ed said determined and looked Roy straight in the eye. “Ambiguity totally intended.” That was so incurably Ed.

Rolling his eyes the older man crossed his arms. “You're going to fuck me into my grave one day.” He often questioned himself why he picked such a young and horny guy to be with.

“There are worse ways to die, you know.” Ed shrugged.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to cum.


End file.
